Ojex XIII's Total Drama Heroes
by Ojex XIII
Summary: Chris and Chef are back and theyre bringing on the most epic season of Total Drama ever! Join 16 super human teens as they compete for the grand prize of a million dollars! APPS CLOSED!
1. Rules and App

(**A/N**) okay, I was going to wait until I was done with Total Drama Dynamite to do this but I just couldnt wait any longer. Ive had the app ready for at least a month and the ideas are just building up in my head. For those of you who read Total Drama Dynamite, dont worry Im still writing it (I actually have the next chapter half done) and I have no intention of abandoning that story... However, fans of A Tale of Two Times and The Island will be disapointed to know that Im putting those stories on Hiatus until I get Total Drama Dynamite down to the final five. Sorry.

With that out of the way say hello to Ojex XIII's Total Drama Heroes!

* * *

Total Drama Heroes

Chris eyed the papers in his hand carefully, meticulously looking over every detail of the pitch for the new season of Total Drama. The idea was very, very far out there and at first Chris had thought it was a bad joke. But the new producer, as well as the new CEO of the entire studio, assured him that it was no joke and had some very convincing proof that he was completely serious about the premise of the new season. Chris was kind of nervous around the new CEO. For the most part Chris could do pretty much what he wanted with the previous seasons, as none of the other producers nor the old CEO actually had the stones to stand up to him. But there was something about the new CEO that put Chris on edge. The position had been passed onto him when his predecessor passed away of a sudden heart attack and gave him the job in his Will. While a fair man, the new CEO was very assertive and made it clear that he could pull the plug on Total Drama at any time. Chris and the other producers really had no choice but to bend to his will, but it was worth it as this new idea was nothing short of genius.

Chris laid the papers down on the table in front of his and folded his arms, looking down the long length of the table to Hugh Donavon, the new CEO of the studio, at its head. The other dozen producers sat along the tables sides, eagerly awaiting Chris's reaction to the pitch. "Superheroes." Chris said flatly. "You want to make a reality show about superheroes."

"You have objections?" Donavon questioned. "I have already proven to you first hand that superhuman abilities are anything but science fiction."

"No, no!" Chris replied. "The pitch is solid and the little demonstration your friend gave was simply, well, unbelievable to be put bluntly. I'm more than convinced, but I have trouble believing that the public will buy this. Things like this have been limited to comic books and movies until now. Don't you think the general audience will just think it's a scripted reality show with CGI everywhere you turn?"

Donavon just laughed. "An excellent point, but I must argue." He replied. "I have seen people with minor mental handicaps determine the difference between reality and CGI. The public is not stupid, Mr. McClain, just misinformed and ignorant. I want to bring to them the knowledge that super humans are very real. And if I happen to make a profit while doing it, well, happy birthday to me."

Chris nodded as a grin crept its way onto his face. "I'm in." he said. "I just have one request."

"And what would that be?"

Chris leaned in over the table. "I want a costume."

Donavon chuckled at the idea. "How does one for each episode sound?"

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen it is time for Ojex XIII's _**TOTAL DRAMA HEROES!**_ Please read the rules and suggestions before filling out your application, thank you. I'm wanting exactly 16 contestants, so I'll only be accepting 8 girls and 7 guys. **PLEASE PM ME YOUR **APP. I want to keep the characters I choose secret and I want to save the reviews for the story. Also, please note that this story is not in continuity with Total Drama Dynamite.

_**Rules & Suggestions**_

**Be diverse – **be realistic people, superpowers aren't going to manifest in 16 white Americans/Canadians. If a rarity of superpowers actually manifested in people, these individuals would likely be spread all over the world and be very diverse. Now normally this wouldn't be an issue, but with this story I'm stressing it. Come up with a character from Iran, India, Morocco, or Brazil or something. There are more countries than just the US, Canada, and Japan you know. (These words go for stereotypes too).

**Be realistic – **Here I'm talking specifically about your characters powers. You're limited to three (please note that listing **enhanced abilities** will give you enhanced agility, stamina, durability, and minimally enhanced strength (not super strength)) ,and, before you choose three powers at random and slap them on your character, think about what powers you choose. I'm not going to inhibit your creativity, but there are some power combinations that will just never happen unless you've got the insane power set of Superman, which isn't happening in this story. So think about what powers go together and what ones have no business going together please.

**At the same time, think outside of the box** – there are a lot of different superpowers out there, so many, in fact, that I doubt I even know them all. I'm going to provide a link at the bottom of the page to a list of super human features on wikipedia if anyone needs help. Also, you can opt to have your character not have any powers at all. They can just be an insanely skilled bad ass like Batman or have some seriously cool tech like Iron Man.

**Be creative – **Here I'm talking specifically about a characters origin story. I've read a few TDI superhero stories and for some reason a lot of the characters have the same, boring, mundane origin story (chemical plant explosion, random manifestation, blah blah blah (I'm not saying you can't use these, but there are other options)). Some people don't understand the wide range of ways powers can be obtained. For example, Wolverine had his healing powers and enhanced senses from a genetic mutation and he got his claws from a heinous experiment; superman is an alien; Thor (soon to get his own movie, btw) is a god; Iron Man made his first suit to save his own ass; and batman is just a bad ass whose out to eliminate crime. You get my point.

**At the same time, no too creative – **There is a fine line between being creative and being ridiculous. Not really going to go into detail about this, just think before you leap.

**And as usual** – no relatives of characters from the show, be descriptive and realistic, and sorry, vampires, werewolves, and the like are not allowed (though I suppose a werewolf could be acceptable through shapeshifting)

_**Application**_

_**Basic Info**_

**Name** (last name not required) **– **

**Nickname/Hero or villain name** (if they have one) –

**Age **(14-17) **– **

**Gender **(shapeshifters may decide to keep their true gender a secret if they wish, but give a good reason and you still have to list the true gender) **– **

**Stereotype** **– **

**Nationality – **

**Allegence (Good or Evil)** -

_**Appearance**_

**Hair **(color and style) **– **

**Eyes **(unusual colors acceptable) **– **

**Body type **(skinny, muscular, obese, etc) **– **

**Clothing – **

**Swimsuit – **

**Pajamas – **

**Other **(tattoos, scars, accessories, etc) **– **

_**Personal**_

**Personality **(be descriptive please) **– **

**Likes – **

**Dislikes – **

**Phobias – **

**Pet Peeves – **

**Talents – **

**Weakness **(as in a personal weakness, not a power weakness) **- **

**Family & Friends – **

**History **(include how your character obtained their powers) **– **

**Religion **(remember diversity, people) **- **

**Paired up? – **

**Sexuality **(Straight, bi, or gay) **– **

**What kind of person would they be interested in? – **

_**Powers**_

**Powers **(limited to 3) **– **

**Power Weakness – **

**What Actual superhero would you say most resembles your character? **(if you cant think of one Ill be more than happy to fill this one out for you) **- **

_**Other**_

**Pick a song for your characters theme **(not required, just thought it be fun to add and to help me understand your character a little better) **- **

**Anything else – **

_**My Character**_

_**Basic Info**_

**Name** **– **Jax

**Nickname/Hero or villain name **– N/A

**Age** **– **17

**Gender – **Male

**Stereotype** **– **the free spirited drifter

**Nationality – **none, seeing as how he's not from earth

_**Appearance**_

**Hair – **Jet-black, rather shaggy and unkempt, a little greasy

**Eyes – **emerald green

**Body type – **muscular but not overly buff

**Clothing – **a pair of somewhat ripped jeans, a tattered zip-up green hoodie which is always unzipped and has no shirt underneath, and a pair of worn out black tennis shoes

**Swimsuit – **just takes his shirt off

**Pajamas – **again, just takes his shirt off

**Other** **– **he has a few small but noticeable scars on his arms and legs and he wears a thin chain-link necklace with an eagle shaped pendant

_**Personal**_

**Personality** **– **Jax is a very carefreeperson. With no legal or personal ties to any nation or person he has virtually no responsibilities and can basically do what he wants. He is very kind, often going out of his way to save someone in danger or just stopping to help someone who is struggling with something, but at the same time he's not above doing what is necessary for his own survival (he's been known to steal food on occasions). He is also very humorous, often using sarcasm and he's not above insulting someone for a good joke. He also considers himself a bit of a ladies man, though said ladies would argue.

**Likes – **the ultimate pleasure in his life is just spreading his wings and going flying. He also has a very obvious liking for pretty girls and he can't resist a good challenge.

**Dislikes – **he greatly dislikes people who think too highly of themselves (something he disliked about other angels, but he is also guilty of just in a different way) and he finds beds very uncomfortable, preferring to sleep in trees, the rafters of barns, or on roofs instead (he'll ride the couch if he has too). He also has a thing against airplanes (bad experience early in his days on earth).

**Phobias – **his biggest fear is the other angels coming to hunt him down and deeming him unworthy of his wings, taking them from him

**Pet Peeves – **people pulling at or messing with his wings because they think they're fake

**Talents – **he seems to have a talent for sneaking up on people and he's also quite the athlete

**Weakness – **while he's in no hurry to return to the Heavens, he does get irritated when reminded that the other angels deemed him unworthy of being one of them

**Family & Friends – **no family to speak of and though he's made several friends in his travels none are really worth mentioning

**History – **Jax was once a powerful angel who resided in the heavens (not the heaven of any specific religion) with others of his kind. However, Jax was cast out of the heavens for his arrogance and pride, being cast down to earth, being stripped of his angelic powers except for his wings, until he is able to learn humility. Now Jax travels the world living a carefree lifestyle and helping people in need along the way, and is in no hurry to return to the Heavens.

**Religion – **despite what some might consider a religious background, I'm going to go ahead and say he doesn't have a religion (and I'm not saying he's an atheist either, he just doesn't have a religion)

**Paired up? – **if I answer this I'll be giving too much away about the story, considering I am the author

**Sexuality – **straight

**What kind of person would they be interested in? – **He'd be interested in someone who's just as adventurous and free spirited as his is, probably someone with similar powers too. He does have a thing for women who wear glasses.

_**Powers**_

**Powers** **– **Has a pair of wings on his back that allow him to fly at near sonic speed and enhanced abilities

**Power Weakness – **while he can fly extremely fast, he can only do so for a short time before his wings tire out. Basically the faster he flies the less time he can fly

**What Actual superhero would you say most resembles your character? – **As far as powers go he's very similar to Angel from X-Men or Hawkman from Justice League, but I think his character is close to Thor (because he was cast out of his home world to earth for his arrogance)

_**Other**_

**Pick a song for your characters theme** **– **Invincible by Adelitas Way

* * *

http:/en**DOT**wikipedia**DOT**org/wiki/List_of_superhuman_abilities (replace **DOT** with .)


	2. Final List

(**A/N**) Okay, people. I have in my hands the final cast list of Total Drama Heroes. if your character was not accepted I appologize, but my limit was sixteen. and yes, I realize I gave two spots to my own characters, but they both have powers that I really wanted to do but no one offered, plus I love their characters.

**Girls**

Rachelle by TERRA8888. Powers: probability manipulation, or control of luck

Mariah by PenguinsRcute. Powers: weather manipulation

Aphrodite by PoppiCott. Powers: transforms into a cat and cat/human hybrid

Rosetta by janey1097. Powers: copying powers (only one at at time)

Marissa by Victoire1993. Powers: water and ice manipulation and enhanced abilities

Ana Maria by Mythologyrulz. Powers: telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation

Jamilah by Victoire1993. Powers: lunar/cosmic manipulation

Marji by kempe. Powers: sonic screams

Hiba by Ojex XIII. Powers: shapeshifting and enhanced abilites

**Boys**

Jax by Ojex XIII. Powers: flight by wings and enhanced abilities

Aiden by shogunda. Powers: sorcery (is not very skilled)

Jay by Kunnaki. Powers: turning his body to stone and terrakinesis

Sandro by TDI 4 Ever. Powers: super speed

Darrell by Another Dead Hero. Powers: healing factor, enhanced abilities, and enhanced senses

Riley by janey1097. Powers: mindscaping/illusions (making you see things that arent there)

Jason by TDI's Champ. Powers: Light Manipulation

**Chris's Cohost**

Carly by xxFireWarriorxx. Powers: none.

(**A/**N) so theres the final list. I'll get started on the first chapter of TDH after finishing the next chapter of TDD. please wait patiently and, again, congrats to those who made it in! Also, if your wondering why theres more girls than boys, well, youll see.


	3. Heroes Assemble! Part 1

Episode 1: Heroes Assemble! Part 1

Wawanakwa Island… A calm, tranquil island which is home to the decrepit Camp Wawanakwa, the location of the hit television show Total Drama Island. In the months since airing of the show's final episode the camp has been abandoned, and thus is free for nature to reclaim. Now the Mess Hall is home to a family of raccoons, one of the cabins has collapsed due to an abundance of moles tunneling underneath its cinder block supports, the communal washrooms… remain the same, Sasquatchinakwa lazily watches TV in his cave, and the beach is cleaner than it has ever been even if it still smells like low tide. The island had become somewhat of a Paradise since Chris McClain and his ilk had left… and that's about to change.

Sasquatchinakwa groggily yawned as it made it's was down the Dock of Shame, which was now beginning to rot away, with a towel hanging on one arm. The beast dropped the towel down on the edge of the dock and took in a big whiff of the air. It sighed, happy to have its island back. But just as it was about to jump into the water, something caught its attention. An odd sound that it had never heard before, even while the show was being filmed. Sasquatchinakwa turned around and looked up, finding a strange red dot in the sky that was quickly increasing in size. The beast shaded its eyes from the sun with its hand to get a better look, and sure enough its eyes did not deceive it. Soon it realized the red spot was not growing, but coming closer. It wasn't a spot… it was a laser. Panicking, Sasquatchinakwa leapt into the water and frantically began swimming away.

The enormous laser beam struck the island, sending a massive shockwave out in all directions. The island didn't just go up in flames; it was wiped off the map! Wawanakwa Island was gone, no argument! Sasquatchinakwa resurfaced and looked around, frantically searching for its home. When it finally realized that its home was gone, it began to cry.

~THE ACTUAL LOCATION OF THE SHOW~

"You didn't actually think we'd be going back there, did you?" Chris McClain questioned to the camera. The setting was very crisp and clean, like some sort of government lab you'd see in a science fiction movie. Chris sat at a large round table with seventeen other seats seated around it. The room itself was round as well and a silvery-gray color. Around the wall were twenty doors, eighteen of which led to small, closet like chambers, one of which (which was one of the closest two to Chris's seat) had a warning on the door, and only the one in the center actually led out of the room, and also two large sliding panels behind Chris.

"No…" Chris continued. "We went all the way with luxury this season!... Well, luxury for me and the crew that is. Can't let our targets get too comfortable. But I digress. This season our location is out of this world… Literally!" Chris clapped his hands and the two sliding panels behind him began to move apart, revealing a view of empty blackness with the exception of stars and the earth. "Welcome to the C.O.B.! Chris's Orbiting Base! If you haven't gotten the hint yet… WE'RE IN ***CENSOR*** ORBIT AROUND THE EARTH! This massive space station will be home to this seasons sixteen contestants… and I'm forgetting something… what was it? Oh, yeah! THEY'RE ***CENSOR*** SUPER HUMANS! That's right! Literal, comic book definition super humans! This is Total… Drama… Heroes!"

~INSERT THEME MUSIC~

"Okay, here's the plan." Chris, still sitting at the round table, continued when Steve told him the camera was rolling. "Before we get to announcing the contestants, I would like to introduce to you my new co-host. You see, thanks the success of Total Drama Island the show as given an INSANE budget boost, which obviously allowed us to build and launch the C.O.B. into orbit. But even after that we still had a small amount of money left… enough, say, to pay my lazy teenage cousin to co-host this season, whether she wants to or not. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to my cousin, Carly!"

The door closest to Chris without the warning on it opened, revealing a young woman inside. Carly was of average height with a slim, toned form and she had misty gray eyes. Her hair was raven black, straight, reaching down to her mid back, and up in a ponytail. Her bangs reached just above her eyebrows and went straight across her forehead. She wore a blue, short sleeved, V-neck T-shirt layered with white cami, a pair of white shorts and blue flip flops. Her jewelry consisted of several bracelets on both wrists, a single golden anklet, and dangling gold earrings. She also had a tattoo of a small blue flower on one ankle. Carly gave one look around the Round Room (as it will be referred to, hence forth) and gave a satisfied shrug. "I've gotta say, as far as summer jobs go this one takes the cake."

"Indeed it does." Chris agreed as Carly took a seat to his left. "And of course, we can't forget…" the door leading out of the Round Room opened, revealing Chef standing behind it. However, Chef was now much larger and more muscular, only wore his pants, and had a dark green skin tone and eyes. "Hulk Chef!" Chris announced.

"You sure whatever you injected me with will wear off by the end of the show?" Chef questioned.

"The box it came in said there's a twenty percent chance that it won't."

"Twenty percent?" Chef demanded. "That's one in five people! You don't give someone an unknown drug unless there's like, less than a one percent chance of side effects you moron!"

"Well, too late now." Chris said. "Moving on! It's time to meet our first contestant!"

"Chris, how are we going to get them here?" Carly questioned. "We're in space, remember?"

"The same way you got here, duh." Chris said.

"You had me hide in a closet."

"Okay, so that teleportation pad isn't functioning yet. Steve, get on that after we're done here."

"You've got it, boss." Steve agreed.

Suddenly there was a flash from behind the door next to the one that Carly had come from. As the doors opened, a young man was found inside, a short and well rounded, but nowhere near obese, young man with somewhat long brunet hair pulled back into a pony tail and round black eyes. He was wearing a white and black jumpsuit with running shoes for some unknown reason. "Sandro! Welcome to Chris's Orbiting Base!"

"Wha…" Sandro stepped out of the teleportation chamber and glanced around. That was when he spotted Chris. "Oh my god, Chris McClain! Does this mean my application for the next season of Total Drama got accepted?"

"No, actually." Chris said. "The requirements for this season were very restricting, so we didn't even take apps this time. No, we had to do a lot of searching to find you, Big Guy."

"I don't get it." Sandro said.

"Just take a seat. We'll explain once everyone else gets here." Carly said. "Speaking of which…"

Another flash from the teleportation chamber next to Sandro's. Inside was a petite young woman this time. Her hair was somewhat curly, dyed purple, and shoulder length with sides wept bangs and her eyes were bright purple as well. She wore tight gray skinny jeans, a purple tank top, knee high, steel toes combat boots and a black trench coat with a hood. She also had snake bite eyebrow piercing and a nose piercing. "What the…" she said upon realizing where she was an exiting the chamber. "You just abducted me from my trig class, you bloody gits!... Thanks."

"No problem, Rachelle." Carly said. "Now please, take a seat next to Sandro. We'll explain everything shortly."

From the next chamber emerged another boy. He was somewhat muscular, had rather shaggy, unkempt, and slightly greasy hair, and emerald eyes. He wore a pair of somewhat ripped jeans, a tattered green hoodie which was unzipped with no undershirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes. He also wore a thin, chain-link necklace with a silver eagle pendant. "The hell?" he questioned as the new setting sank in. He immediately looked over to Chris and Carly. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" he questioned, not seeming too concerned.

"You must be Jax." Chris said.

"Also, how do you know my name?" Jax asked.

"The wings." Chris pointed out.

Jax looked over his shoulder to the shining white angel wings folded onto his back, and then looked back to Chris. "Very clever, extremely handsome mystery man. Now answer my questions."

"This is going to get old pretty quick." Carly said.

"Agreed." Chris said. "Oh, Hulk Chef!" he called, prompting Chef to come up to him. "Please give directions to the newcomers without revealing anything so we can move this along, if you would." Chef just grumbled as he moved over to Jax and directed him to his chair.

Next came another boy, a tall, somewhat muscular young man with scruffy black hair, a goatee and blood red eyes. He wore a red, black, and gray hoodie (unzipped) with a black "Ichi the Killer" T-shirt underneath, very baggy black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He also had both of his ears and eyebrows pierced with rings, a sheathed katana sword strapped to his back, and two hand guns in holsters on his belt. He simply took one look out the window behind Chris and chuckled. "Metal. We're in space."

"Metal?" Chris questioned.

"It means cool or awesome." He explained.

Chris thought about it for a moment. "You know what, I like it. Have a seat Darrell."

Next came a slightly curvy girl with strawberry blond hair going just past her shoulders, a light green left eye and a light blue right eye. She wore a white top, the words "Cool is not" in blue letters and "My attitude" in pink just below, faded blue skinny jeans a white flip flops. She also had a silver butterfly pendant necklace. "Welcome to the C.O.B., Mariah." Carly welcomed her.

"CRIKEY, ARE WE IN SPACE?" Mariah shouted almost immediately. "This is bloody unbelievable! How could I be in space? I must be dreaming! Crikey this is weirder than that one dream I had about Danny boxing a roo that looked like Dylan!"

"Great, an Australian chatterbox." Carly said, twirling her index finger around to exclaim her false excitement. "This should be fun."

Next came a slim, muscular boy with shoulder length dyed orange hair styled to look messy and mahogany colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless white hoodie with a tight, long sleeved black shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, baggy black and white cargo pants and black boots. He also had a tattoo of a Celtic knot on the back of each hand and tattoos of a Celtic cross on his forearms. "Cernunnos damn it!" he complained. "That was supposed to be a summoning spell, not teleportation."

"Relax, Aiden." Chris said. "You're being here is due to technology, no magical mistake on your part."

Next was another dude: African American; average build, spiked black hair; and black eyes. His clothing consisted of a black and white spandex shirt, pants of the same color (not spandex), black tennis shoes, a pair of sunglasses with orange lenses resting on the bridge of his nose, and a pair of headphones over his ears with a wire leading into his pocket. When he opened his eyes behind the sunglasses, he lifted them up and pulled his headphones down around his neck. "Yo, man, am I in space or am I on Punked? Where's Ashton?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't even mention Ashton Kutcher in my presence! Now sit down, Jay!" Chris ordered sternly. Jay, confused out of his mind, obediently sat.

Next came the sixth male competitor of the show: a somewhat scrawny boy with short, messy orange dyed hair and gray eyes with slit-like pupils. He wore a black, short sleeved T-shit, khaki shorts, and a pair of white tennis shoes. He slowly scanned the room, taking time to look over the other seven contestants carefully. Then he smirked and chuckled. "What do you know, there is going to be another season of Total Drama."

"Only the second person to figure it out." Chris said. "I gave it away, didn't I Riley?"

"No, I figured it out when I saw Chef Hatchet. Who are you?" Chris just grumbled ad Riley laughed and took a seat.

Long overdue, a girl came next. She was what most men would consider quite attractive: curvaceous, busty, and a booty that would make any man drool like an idiot. Her hair was long, dark red and her eyes were golden brown with cat-like slit pupils. She wore a royal purple T-shirt, tight black jeans and high heals. "Welcome to the C.O.B., Aphrodite." Carly said.

Suddenly Aphrodite let out a roar like that of a panther and she began to morph. Her eyes turned yellow and fur grew all over her body, a tail sprouting from her lower back and her nails growing into claws. She leapt from the teleportation chamber and onto the round table right in front of Carly, grabbing the young co-host by the throat and raising her other clawed hand into the air. "Is there a reason I was abducted from my penthouse?" she growled.

"You might be winning a million dollars…" Carly choked.

Aphrodite immediately eased her grip and reverted to her human form. "Sorry about that." She apologized as she jumped off the table. "I don't like surprises." She then moved around the table to take a seat next to Riley, eyeing some of the other contestants lustfully as she went. "Some definite cuties here." She purred, specifically eyeing Jax, Jay, and Mariah.

Next came the fourth girl, a Brazilian girl with dirty blond hair with doll-like curls and green eyes. She was clad in black yoga pants, a tight gray hoodie with a purple peace sign on the chest, and brown and pink sneakers. "What in the world?..." she gasped as she gazed out of the window to the earth.

"Off the world, actually." Carly corrected. "Please, take a seat Ana Maria."

"Just Ana, please." She said as she sat next to Aphrodite.

The next to arrive was a girl of African decent with a toned body, messy black shoulder length hair, and light brown eyes. She wore a lime green hoodie, tight black jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Immediately her eyes fell on Riley, as his did on her. "Riley?" she shouted in shock.

"Rosetta?" Riley responded, equally surprised. The two were about ready to go at each other and get into a brawl right there, but Hulk Chef got in between them. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He warned. "Right now you both need to SIT YA BUTTS DOWN AND SHUT IT!"

Next came yet another girl of African decent but she had a certain aura about her that told the others that she was from the Caribbean. Her head was shaved bald and her eyes were hazel colored. She wore a black tank top, khaki cargo shots, black hiking boots, and black gloves. She also has a small but very noticeable scar under her left eye. "You must be Marjolaine." Carly said. "Or do you prefer Marji?"

Marji didn't say anything, instead slowly descending from her teleportation chamber and looking out the window in complete awe. Carly just chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"And up next we have… Hiba." Chris said as the next chamber flashed. Having expected a young man, Chris was surprised when a girl stepped out. A petite young woman, she had long, straight raven black hair and dark green eyes. She was clad in a black blouse with golden floral design on it, a long black skirt, and sandals. "Hey, you're not the Hiba we wanted!" Chris said.

Hiba looked right at him. "Would this Hiba happen to be male?" she questioned.

"Yes, in fact." Chris agreed. Hiba just glared at him and Chris slapped his forehead when he realized. "Shapeshifter, duh!"

"Glad we could clear that up." Hiba said. "Now who the hell are you and why am I here?"

"All in good time."

The final boy arrived next. He was a rather skinny boy with, what some might consider, a perfect tan, long, whitish-blond hair reaching his bid back, and deathly gray eyes. He wore a long gray monk's robe which was left open, revealing the black muscle shirt, long black pants, and black boots underneath it. He also had a golden around his neck with the names of the twelve Olympian gods etched around it. "Welcome to the C.O.B., Jason!" Chris welcomed him.

Jason looked over the others carefully and nodded to himself. "You're right." He said aloud. "They do look… extraordinary."

Carly was sort of taken aback by this. It wasn't uncommon for people to talk to themselves at all, but this guy sounded like he actually thought someone was standing next to him. She leaned over to Chris. "Who's he talking to?" she asked.

Jason swiftly turned his attention to her, gazing at her with his inhuman eyes. "Hermes." He said plainly before going to take a seat next to Hiba… who didn't seem too pleased to be so near to him.

The second to last to arrive was another black girl, and again something about her gave off a vibe of Caribbean origin. She was quite curvy, had long, straight black hair down to her shoulders, and icy blue eyes. She wore a light blue, sleeveless, high neck shirt, a white leather mini skirt, light blue ankle boots, and had silver hoop earrings. "And here we have Marissa." Carly announced.

Marissa just glared at her and then turned back to her teleportation chamber. "There's better be a send home button on this thing." She growled.

Chris chuckled. "Sorry, I've got the remote." He explained. "But if you stick around for just a couple more minutes I think you might find staying here worth while." Marissa just snorted and rolled her eyes before taking her seat next to Jason.

And the final arrival: a skinny Middle Eastern girl with dark brown eyes. Some of her black hair could be seen under the white hijab she wore. She also wore a long sleeved, high necked dark blue dress which reached down to her knees and a pair of round, black glasses. "Great Allah, what has happened." She asked in shock. "Where is my sister's apartment?"

"Take a seat and you'll find out, Jamilah." Carly instructed. With no other options, Jamilah took the only remaining seat between Chris and Marissa.

"All right!" Chris said enthusiastically, carefully looking over his sixteen new punching bags for the next several weeks. "Who could use a million dollars, or the equivalent in any currency on earth?" Not sure of how to respond, sixteen hands were slowly raised. "Excellent. One of you is going to get that money. The rest are going to go home with jack."

"Hey, could you explain what's going on here?" Jax demanded. "I really have no idea what's going on."

"That's Chris McClain, man!" Sandro explained. "We're going to be on the next season of Total Drama!"

"Whoa, I never signed up for this!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"None of you did." Carly retorted. "There are not exactly a lot of people out there with super powers, and we couldn't go around advertising auditions without looking like idiots. Abducting the lot of you, as much as I don't want to use that word, was the only way to get you here."

"You realize kidnapping is illegal in most countries." Hiba said.

"We're in space. There are no laws here, man." Darrell pointed out.

"Well what if we don't want to do this?" Aphrodite questioned.

"You will be returned home immediately." Chris explained. "We obviously can't force you to compete if you don't want to. That would be unethical… and the legal department would be all over my ass."

"Again, no laws in space, man." Darrell said.

"Well what do you know, he's already starting to annoy me." Chris said. "Okay, so here's the deal. I am offering each of you the chance to win a million dollars or the equivalent in any legal tender on earth. All you have to do to get said money is outlast everyone else on the show. Should you choose to compete, I warn you now, you will be put through challenges which the likes or ordinary men and women likely would not survive… but as we all know none of you are ordinary people. So what do you say?"

Glances were thrown around the table from everyone to everyone. It was clear what their answers were. Either they wanted the money, needed the money, or wanted a good challenge. "We're in." Aiden said. "All of us."

Chris grinned mischievously. "Excuse me for a moment." He quickly ducked under the table only to return two seconds later with a stack of contracts at least half as tall as himself. "Welcome to Total Drama Heroes."


	4. Heroes Assemble! Part 2

Episode 2: Heroes Assemble! Part 2

"Okay! Everyone got their contract signed? Great!" Chris said as he went around the table taking the now signed contracts from his new playthings. "While I email these to our lawyers on earth, Carly, Steve, and Hulk Chef will give you all a tour of the C.O.B. Just remember that the first challenge starts first thing in the morning… and since we're in space, morning will be dictated by me." With that said, Chris took the contracts and stepped into one of the teleportation chambers. "Penthouse please." He said before the doors slid shut and a light flashed inside, teleporting him away.

"He had better stop calling me Hulk Chef." The jolly green giant grumbled.

"Hey, at least you're here willingly." Carly said as she stood next to him. "All right, listen up, people!" she called out to the sixteen teenage superhumans. "If you want to get any sleep before Chris decides that it's challenge time then we need to get this tour over yesterday. The C.O.B. is a big place, so try to keep up."

Carly and Chef led the heroes through the single door leading out of the Round Room, Steve following them all with his camera. "The Round Room is the only way to get on or off the C.O.B." Carly explained. "This is the foyer." The heroes now stood in a large elevator with glass walls so they could see down into the room below. Unlike the Round Room, which looked like something straight out of a sci-fi comic book, the foyer, and the rest of the C.O.B. as they would soon find out, was decorative and classy. Easily the size of a high school gymnasium, the foyer had a marble white tile floor and the walls were painted eggshell white, portraits of Chris and pictures of the exploits of competitors from previous seasons hanging everywhere. Opposite to the wall on which the elevator was mounted was a grand looking staircase leading off in two directions. Sitting on pedestals at the bottom of both sides of the stairs were busts of Chris. There were two doors on both of the other two walls.

"The two doors to your left lead to my kitchen and the cafeteria." Chef explained as they exited the elevator. "One of the doors on your right lead to the pool and the gym for training, exorcise, and other recreational activities. The other door leads to the bridge of the C.O.B., and I don't want to catch any of you in there. You hit one wrong button in there and this thing will go plummeting down to earth, you hear me? The bridge is off limits."

"Sir, yes sir!" Darrell half shouted, saluting Chef. "The bridge is off limits, sir!"

"I don't like you." Chef growled at him.

"Not many people do, sir!"

"Gee, I can't imagine why." Rachelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Moving on." Carly said. "The stairs lead up to your rooms. Girls will take the left staircase, boys will take the right. There are only four rooms on each side so you'll each have to choose a room mate for now. Just above your rooms is Chris's penthouse, but you can only get there through a teleporter, and access to the penthouse can only be activated by Chris's voice so good luck trying to get in there. Now back into the elevator."

Everyone filed back into the elevator and it slowly began to descend into the inner most confines of the C.O.B. "The C.O.B. consists of eight floors." Carly went onto explained. "Chris's Penthouse, your rooms, and the Round Room are at the top. The foyer, Chef's kitchen, the gym, pool, and bridge are on the second level. The third level is the game room, which you will only be permitted to enter after having won a challenge. Fourth is a private room for myself, not nearly as big as Chris's obviously. The fifth level is housing for the crew, including Chef, the camera crew, interns, and C.O.B. maintenance workers. Levels six and seven make up one big engine room, and level eight is where the gravity pump is." As she spoke, they slowly went further down into the C.O.B., seeing each level through the glass. "You're all free to explore levels one through five, minus the bridge, Chris's penthouse, and my room without permission of course, but levels six through eight are off limits like the bridge. If you mess up anything on those levels, especially level eight, we're going down."

"Yeah, we get it already sweet cheeks." Riley said. "We're in a big, floating hunk of metal that could crash into any major city on earth if we so much as breathe wrong."

"You know, I could arrange for you to go home first." Carly pointed out.

"Please do." Rosetta snickered.

"You wanna start something, goody-two-shoes?" Riley barked.

"Bring it, Kid Devil." Rosetta snarled back.

"Hey, easy you two!" a young man that no one seemed to recognize stepped in between them. He was somewhat muscular and had raven black hair, cut short and combed back, and dark green eyes. He wore a dark gray button up shirt with a golden dragon design as well as baggy dark blue jeans. He also wore a wrist watch and white appeared to be Hiba's necklace, but the pendant had changed to a male symbol. "You ever hear the phrase _he who lives in a glass house shouldn't throw stones_? Well we're in a glass elevator, so cool it until we get back to the foyer. Then I don't care what you do."

"And who the hell are you?" Riley demanded.

The young man just glared at him. "I'm Hiba." He said. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that I'm a Shapeshifter?"

"Well why are you a bloke now?" Mariah questioned.

"I switch back and forth at my leisure." Hiba explained, demonstrating so by shifting back into his female form.

"That's kind freaky man… girl… whatever." Jax said, unsure of how to refer to Hiba.

"You have wings."

"Point taken."

By this point the elevator had returned to the foyer and Chef ushered them all out. "All right, one last thing. There is a confession cam in the bathroom of each of your rooms. Tour over. Pick your room mates and a bed. I don't care if you actually got to sleep, it'll be your loss." Carly instructed them. As the sixteen heroes headed up the stairs, Carly and Chef returned to the elevator, planning to catch some Zs themselves.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Well, I'm pleasantly surprised." Sandro said to the camera in his bathroom. "Compared to Camp Wawanakwa, the film lot, and the Jumbo Jet, this place is, well… bitchin'!"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"So, Hiba's a Shapeshifter, Jax has wings, Aphrodite can to that cat thing, and I control the weather." Mariah said to the camera. "Does everyone here have super powers?"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Anyone else smell something funny?" Darrell questioned.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"So, who's sleeping with who?" Riley questioned as the boy's entered their wing. "No pun intended."

Before anyone could say a word Jason walked to the nearest door and stepped inside, slamming it behind him as he mumbled something to one of his gods. Almost immediately Darrell, Jay, and Hiba took one of the other three rooms, none of them wanting to room with someone that, put frankly, was freakier than the other fifteen of them put together. The remaining four stood in the hallway in awkward silence. Like the other three, none of them really wanted to room with Jason. It wasn't because he believed in pagan gods so much as he actually thought he could converse with them… that and he was extremely creepy.

Riley started to slowly back away towards Jay's door, but Sandro, who had been farthest from the door only seconds ago, beat him too it. It had happened so fast that by the time Riley had realized that Sandro had moved he had already slammed the door behind him. "Should've guessed that the fat guy has super speed." Riley grumbled. Jax just shrugged and walked over to Hiba's door. Not wasting any more time, Riley walked into Darrell's room, leaving Aiden to room with Jason.

"Well…This sucks." Aiden said as he hesitantly reached for the door knob.

~GIRL'S WING~

The girls were having similar troubles picking their roommates. In this case Aphrodite was the one that nobody wanted to room with, considering her… let's say attitude problems. Like Jason, she was the first to pick a room, leaving everyone else to squabble over the other three and leave one poor soul to room with her. Unlike with the boys, however, one brave soul quickly stepped up to the plate. "Well if the rest of you are going to chicken out then I guess I'll be the brave one." Marissa said as she walked towards the door. But just before she grabbed the doorknob she noticed something. "Is that a tie hanging on the doorknob?" she questioned.

The other girls immediately came over to investigate, except for Jamilah and Marji who decided to room together and chose a door. "Yep." Ana confirmed, finding that there was indeed a red tie hanging on Aphrodite's door.

"But isn't that what you do when…" Rosetta started.

"Uh-huh." Rachelle confirmed.

"Well who else is friggin' in there?" Marissa shouted, banging on the door.

"No one, yet." Aphrodite called from inside. Marissa just growled loudly and kicked the door before storming off in a rage. The other four girls remained in awkward silence for a moment before choosing their rooms, Ana rooming with Mariah and Rosetta with Rachelle.

As Marissa stomped down the stairs into the foyer, she noticed Jax descending from the boy's wing as well. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To break something." Marissa answered. "I'm rooming with Aphrodite and apparently she's already got a booty call coming to our room tonight, so I've been kicked out… Let me guess where you're going."

"Probably the gym." Jax explained. "I hate sleeping in beds. I figure there's probably some metal beams in the gym ceiling I could sleep on. Why don't you take my bed?"

"Are you insane? I'm not rooming with one of you pig-brained idiots."

"I'm guessing that by _pig-brained idiots_ you mean guys." Jax said. "Well fear not, m'lady! I'm rooming with Hiba."

"That's doable. Which room is yours?"

"First on the left."

"Thank you."

And so, Marissa continued on up to the boy's wing, knocking on the first door to the left as Jax had said. Hiba, already in his pajamas, opened the door in a confused state. "Marissa?" he questioned.

"So it looks like my roommate is sleeping with your roommate tonight." Marissa explained as she pushed her way into the room. "So I'm crashing here tonight. I expect you to be a girl at all times, got it?"

Hiba just shrugged and shifted into his female form. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." She said, walking to the nearest bed and climbing under the covers. Marissa quickly changed and crawled into the other.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Is my constantly switching genders going to get confusing?" Hiba questioned to the camera.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

Jax hadn't been lying when he said he hated beds, and to his disappointment the gym doors were locked. "Great." He grumbled. "How am I going to get to sleep now? Even if I could sleep in a bed I already let Rachelle have mine…"

"There's a spare in my room, if you want it."

**Jax turned his attention to the stairs where he found Aphrodite slowly descending from the girls wings, clad in a skimpy purple night dress. For an instant the sight of this scantily clad woman sensually walking towards him almost made Jax forget that she was a psychopath, but this quickly came back to him one he saw her mischievous smirk. "So what do you say, big boy?" she asked as she stopped in front of him. She reached up with one hand and lightly slid her fingers across his bare chest. "Wanna head on up to my room?"**

"Something tells me you don't intend on doing much sleeping…" Jax said cautiously.

She smirked again. "What can I say? Cat naps aren't my thing… I'm more of a jungle cat, if you catch my drift."

Jax pondered this for a moment. "So you're just looking to get shagged, right?" he questioned. "No commitment involved?"

Aphrodite stepped closer and leaned into to whisper into his ear. "None what so ever." She purred.

And that was that.

"What the hell. I'm always up for a good roll in the hay!

"Puurrfect…" Aphrodite purred. She took Jax's hand in hers and started leading him up the stairs. "I love your wings, by the way. They're so white and shiny. How did you get them?"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Laid on day one." Jax said proudly, leaning back with his hands behind his head and a smug grin on his face. "I can be eliminated with no regrets now. And let me tell you; Aphrodite… she knows her way around a mattress."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Not the best I've ever had, but he did good enough to get me by." Aphrodite said nonchalantly as she cleaned her claws/nails. "Been a week since I had a good shag. I swear, I'm such a nympho some times." She chuckled.

~DARRELL & RILEY'S ROOM~

Riley lay on his bed, quietly reading a book while trying to fall asleep. What was preventing him? Two things. First, Darrell was already asleep and his snoring could wake up the dead. Second, in addition to his snoring, Darrell had fallen asleep with his iPhone on, listening to music with the volume all the way up, making it loud enough for said woken dead to bang on the walls and shout at them to turn it down. How it was even possible for an iPhone to be that loud was beyond Riley's comprehension.

_All right, Riley, think._ He thought. _How can you put a stop to the noise and get some amusement out of it?_ He pondered this for a moment before it dawned on him. He quickly pulled his iPod from his bag and scanned through the song list until he found what he was looking for. Riley moved over to Darrell's bed and unplugged his headphones from the iPhone. Darrell let out a loud snort when the music stopped, but otherwise remained asleep. Riley then plugged the headphones into his iPod and hit the play button…

The second the sound of the Jonas Brothers hit his ears, Darrell sat bolt upright, screaming his lungs out.

"Is there a reason…" Darrell demanded as he ripped the headphones from his ears and noticed Riley rolling on the floor, "…That I'm suddenly bleeding out ears courtesy of the Jomos? I could have gone deaf! Do you realize how not-metal this is?"

"Sorry, man." Riley said as he pushed himself to his feet, having finally stopped laughing. "I couldn't get to sleep and I had to stop the noise somehow. I figured I might as well get some amusement out of it."

Darrell only nodded before saying, "You realize this means war."

"Oh yeah."

There was a brief silence before Darrell continued. "I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"Indeed."

"So why do you have the Jomos on your iPod?"

"To torture people."

"Good answer."

~RACHELLE & ROSETTA'S ROOM~

"So what's the story with you and that Riley boy?" Rachelle asked. "Old flame, is he?"

"Ugh! God, no! Are you insane? He's like, the definition of evil! And have you seen his hair?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Rachelle said, thinking that Rosetta was trying a little too hard to convince her what she didn't like him. "So if he's not your ex then what is the story between you two?"

"Let's just say we've met and leave it at that."

"Not likely." Rachelle said. "Slight change of topic, what do you think of the other guys? Personally, I think Darrell is simply delicious and I suppose Hiba doesn't look too bad as a guy, but the gender swapping thing I can't get my head around. What do you think?"

Rosetta pondered this for a moment. "I guess Jay and Jax aren't bad, and something about Aiden is pretty cute too."

"You forgot Riley."

"**SHUT UP**!"

~SANDRO & JAY'S ROOM~

"No man, it's cool. Coyotes sound scary but in one on one combat either of us could take one on, no problem." Kumar reassured Harold as they trekked through the forest. A sudden, loud, feline roar caught their attention, however, and their eyes fell upon a jungle cat standing in a clearing. "Now cheetahs are another story."

"Is there any movie better than Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle?" Jay questioned as he and Sandro watched the aforementioned movie.

"Harold and Kumar Escape Guantanamo Bay." Sandro answered.

"Thank you, I stand corrected." Jay agreed.

Sandro and Jay were already becoming good friends, sharing an interest in humorous movies among other things. Among their shared favorites were, obviously, the Harold and Kumar films, the Austin Powers trilogy, and the American Pie series. "Dude, did you hear that they're working on Harold and Kumar Three?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Sandro said. "A Very Harold and Kumar Christmas. Sounds awesome from what I've read."

"Indeed… So you have super speed, eh?"

"I can run in excess of one hundred miles per hour, though I do have some trouble stopping sometimes. Once broke my nose on the side of a bus… though the bus took more damage than I did."

Jay laughed. "That's awesome, man!"

"So, what about you?" Sandro asked. "If everyone here has powers, then what's your shtick?"

Jay just chuckled and raised one arm into the air, clenching his fist tightly. His arm suddenly turned rigid and gray from his fist to his elbow, like stone. "That." He said. "I'm also terrakinetic."

"What now?"

"It's like telekinesis, but it only works with rock and earth."

"Tele-what?"

"I can move rock with my mind."

"Oh. Cool!"

~JAMILAH & MARJI'S ROOM~

Jamilah and Marji both sat quietly in their room, both too nervous about the coming competition to actually sleep. Jamilah found herself wondering why she'd even agreed to this, only to quickly realize the answer. _A million American dollars is a lot of money for a civilian in any currency_. She thought. _Greed got the better of me… No, not greed. Allah would punish me if it were greed. My sister has been struggling to pay our bills lately… Greed is the want of money. We need the money_. She convinced herself. Of course she wanted the money. Whether you called it greed or not, the want of money is universal and everyone has their price.

"So why did you agree to compete?" Jamilah asked Marji before realizing she was thinking aloud. Marji glanced over to her with a look of surprise. She raised her hands up and began making various hand gestures which Jamilah recognized as American Sign Language. She wasn't able to catch what she was saying, however. "Oh, I'm sorry. You are deaf?"

Marji shook her head and began signing again. _I can hear just fine, but I can not speak._

"Oh, I see." Jamilah said, nodding. "I know several forms of sign language myself. I'm omnilinguistic, in fact. I speak every language." Marji just raised an eyebrow. "It is part of my gift. My powers, as Mr. McClain calls them… What is your gift?"

Marji was going to answer, but lowered her hands in hesitance. "It is all right. You do not have to tell me." Jamilah said with a smile. The Arabian girl then stretched and pulled the covers of her bed over her body. "Sleep well, my friend." She said before reaching out to hit the light switch.

~AIDEN & JASON'S ROOM~

Aiden lay on his bed flipping TV channels while Jason lay on the other, quietly conversing with his gods. Aiden had thought it would be awkward rooming with him, and it was. But thankfully, Jason kept mostly to himself and the fact that they both sort of had pagan religions did help a bit. "So… Greek, eh?"

Jason glanced over to him. "He appears to be inquiring of you, my lords." He paused as if waiting for an answer. "Very well then. Yes, I believe in the Gods of Olympus. And you, I believe you referenced the Horned God of the Wicca, Cernunnos."

"Huh, you got the name right." Aiden said. "When I mention a horned god most people just think I worship the Christian devil."

"At least you don't have a God of the Dead who was ruined by a Disney movie, making everyone think that he's a fast talking villain voiced by James Woods."

"I actually thought that movie was pretty good."

Jason glared at him… "Do not speak to me."

~MARIAH & ANA'S ROOM~

"… Anyway, that's how I saved Christmas and… Are you even listening?"

Ana snapped out of her trance like state and looked over to Mariah. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was in my happy place. Whenever someone goes on a rant about something I don't care about I drown them out with the sound of seagulls and waves in my head."

"That's kinda mean." Mariah said.

"You don't watch Scrubs, do you?"

Mariah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't mean to just keep going on like that. I just keep going without realizing it, you know. I remember one time I was at my friend's house and I just kept on talking for nearly three hours while she was playing video games and I didn't even realize it. Or this other time when…"

Ana was already not paying attention, the sounds of gulls and waves drowning out Mariah's words as she stared off into space.

* * *

(**A/N**) okay, so if those last two sections seemed too short and rushed, I agreed. I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight, so I apologize for that. but what did you think otherwise? did I get everyones characters right? any complaints?

also, Id like to know who you think youd like to have your character paired up with. Ive already chosen the couples, but Id still like to know what you think... and yes, Aphrodite, being the nympho that she is, will be sleeping with multiple people. however, I have chosen who she will be with based upon their personalities, so some of you dont have to worry.


	5. New York's Finest: Men in Tights

Episode 3: New York's Finest: Men in Tights

Chris stood facing the window of the C.O.B.'s round room, arms crossed behind his back as he stared smugly down to the earth below. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he heard the doors leading to the foyer open behind him. "Do you smell it, Chef?" he asked. "It's the smell of record breaking ratings."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. McClain."

It wasn't Chef.

Chris swung around to find the head producer, Hugh Donovan, standing in the doorway of the Round Room. There was something strange about Donovan that Chris couldn't quite put his finger on. He never seemed to change. He always wore the same suit, black with a red tie, and his glasses were always in the same spot, half down the bridge of his nose and slightly revealing his eyes. His head was shaved completely bald with the exception of a thin handlebar mustache. He also always carried a black walking stick with a large ruby at the end he held. Chris found him a bit odd, but he signed Chris's paycheck so he didn't think about it too much. "What's up, Boss Man?' Chris asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see how things were going. I judge there were no complications with the arrival of your guests?"

"None what so ever." Chris answered. "Not the most compatible bunch though. Should be good for ratings."

"Excellent." Donovan said with a smile. "I also came by to deliver these." He clapped his hands and the doors behind him opened again. Two men carrying a large crate entered and set it down on the table. They pried it open with crowbars and out spilled various, colorful superhero costumes. All of the greats were there, such as Spider-Man, Superman, and Iron Man, but there were also some lesser known ones that Chris didn't recognize. He immediately took a shine to a purple one that came with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I believe you asked for some costumes."

Chris grinned devilishly as he lifted up the Spider-Man costume. "Donovan, you're an okay guy."

"There are also costumes in there for your cousin. Naturally we designed your costumes after the more recognizable characters of each power set, as you're an established brand. However, people more familiar with comic books should be able to recognize Carly's costumes. You'll also find that each costume gives you… a unique boost, so to speak."

"I like the sound of that." Chris said, pulling on the Spider-Man mask.

At that point the sun popped out from behind the earth and a beam of light burst through the window. Donovan sighed and stretched his arms as the sunlight hit him. "Well, looks like the show should be starting soon. I'll take my leave."

~IINSERT THEME SONG~

"Attention, heroes!" Chris's voice boomed into every room of the C.O.B. through the PA system, rudely awaking the slumbering superhumans. "Please get dressed and report to the Round Room immediately. It's time to do some heroing!"

Jax sat up and stretched his arms and wings, realizing a few things as he did this. First, there was a slight pain in his back, most likely caused by sleeping in a bed for the first time in years. Second, he was naked and this realization brought many images to his head of what he and Aphrodite had done well into the night. And third, in stretching his wings, he'd accidentally knocked Aphrodite out of the bed, which would explain why she was about to pounce on him in a blind rage, her nudity only covered by the feline fur which had sprouted all over her body along with a tail and cat ears.

"Would you mind explaining why I woke up with a mouth full of floor?" Aphrodite demanded. "Sorry." Jax apologized. "I didn't remember you were there when I stretched my wings."

The next thing he knew, Jax was being flung out of Aphrodite's door, his face smashing into the wall next to the opposite door, still completely naked with his clothes flying out after him, conveniently landing on his body in places that shouldn't be exposed. Jax rubbed his head as he looked up just in time to see the door slam.

"You're welcome!" he shouted. "Jeez, what a bitch."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"In all honesty I didn't even expect him to stick around until morning." Aphrodite said as she casually filed her nails. "I would have kicked him out anyway, but he would've had his dignity intact had he not knocked me out of my own bed. I play nice so long as I'm not provoked."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Jax, why are you in the girl's wing?... and more importantly, why are you naked?"

Jax froze up, unsure of what to say when he saw Rosetta out of the corner of his eyes. She was standing in her doorway, still in her pajamas and glaring at him with one eyebrow cocked. "Well?" she continued. "I'd like an explanation."

"Uh… well… um…" Jax stuttered, trying to pull his thoughts together. "I know what you're thinking." He finally said. "But I swear, I didn't do this by choice."

"What's all this about, then?" Rachelle asked as she stepped up behind Rosetta, toothbrush still in her mouth, to see what was going on. As soon as she saw Jax she struggled to suppress a grin and sort of pushed Rosetta out of the way, whispering, "Move. You're blocking the view."

"So," Rachelle continued. "I take it this explains the noises I heard last night. Kitty catch herself a canary, did she?"

"You could say that." Jax said as he stood up, tying the sleeves of his jacket around his waist so that the back would cover anything he thought the girls might not want to see. "I'll be going now." He said as he gathered the rest of his clothes and walked away. He heard Rachelle whistle as he left and it took him a few seconds to realize why: this as was still exposed.

By the time the winged boy was gone Rosetta couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I thought you were into Darrell." She chuckled.

"What? I can't appreciate hot when I see it?" Rachelle questioned. "I mean, just because you're already stuck on Riley doesn't mean I have to choose a man the second I think he's attractive."

"Again with this?" Rosetta demanded. "I'm going to spell it out for you. Me good, him evil, we want to kill each other, end of story."

"Whatever." Rachelle said as she walked back into their room. "Now quit mucking about. We've got a game to play."

~BOY'S WING~

"So the principal pulls the plug on our party, right. Naturally we're all pissed because we had permission from parents and everything. So, I speed over to his house the next day after school, while he's still driving home, and steal all the food in his fridge. Then I break back into the school and hide all of it in his desk! Boy, did he have a cow the next morning!"

Jay laughed heartily at Sandro's story. "That's great, man. Now let me tell you about the time I filled my principal's office with gravel."

"Oh! I like it already!"

Jay was about to begin his story, but as he and Sandro exited their room they saw someone walking up the stairs.

"Oh-ho! I think we are witnessing the first walk of shame of the season, my friend." Jay said to Sandro as Jax came into view, his jacket tied around his waist to cover himself.

"Jax, you lucky dog, you!" Sandro congratulated.

"Yeah, not so much." Jax said as he opened the door to his room. He soon found himself on the floor again, a TV remote having been thrown into his face.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"This is not my morning." Jax grumbled, rubbing his temple.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"You've got to learn to knock." Hiba said, exiting the room as a girl but shapeshifting into her male form as she helped Jax up.

"How was I supposed to know Marissa was topless in there?" Jax demanded.

"That would be the point of knocking." Hiba reiterated.

"You're lucky I didn't have a knife on me." Marissa said as she too exited the room. "Though I easily could have.

"What, is that your power?" Jay chuckled. "Spontaneous knifing?"

Marissa swiftly raised her hand in Jay's direction, her hand glowing with a blue aura as a meter long icicle materialized and shot at him. Jay turned his skin to stone just before the icicle struck his shoulder, shattering on his rock body. "Any questions?" Marissa growled.

"No, ma'am." Jay said as Marissa stomped off. Once she was gone, he turned to Sandro. "I didn't realize we were in Narnia."

"Oh! Good one!" Sandro complimented.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Round Room, Chris and Carly waiting patiently while Chef set some sort of machine up and Steve and the rest of the crew got their equipment ready. The machine Chef was setting up was… well, the closest example would be a slot machine, but the only similarities were a screen and a lever. There was a platform at the base of the machine with two rings big enough for a person to stand in. There were also two rings on the ceiling, lining up with the ones on the machine. As soon as everyone had arrived, the last being Aphrodite, the camera crew was ready to film and Chris and Carly stood.

"Ready for your first challenge, heroes?" Chris asked with his signature grin. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Good! Here's how it's going to work. This machine will randomly select two superheroes from popular comic book franchises, one from Marvel Comics and one from DC comics. We did our best to find heroes with matching powers, and each challenge will be based on the heroes that are selected. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do I get my prize money?" Riley asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Confident! Well, in that case why don't you come up here and pull the lever" Carly suggested. Riley just shrugged, walked up to the machine, and pulled the lever. The screen came to life, revealing two sides with the faces of superheroes on them. Just like a slot machine they began to spin rapidly. They soon began to slow, however, until they stopped. On the left side was the mask of Spider-Man. The other side showed a mask that was unknown to most of them. Blue and black with red eyes and two insect jaw-like horns shooting up from behind the shoulders. "Look's like today's challenge will be based off of Spider-Man and his closest DC equivalent, the Blue Beetle." Carly announced.

Chris and Carly then stepped into the two rings, Chris on the left and Carly on the right. The rings on the ceiling began giving off a strange purple light and suddenly two blot of electricity shot down, striking both Chris and Carly. Once the light dissipated, they stood in full costume. Chris was now clad in the world famous red and blue, skin tight, a webbing pattern over the entire thing, and a pair of large white eye covers. Carly's costume was also quite impressive. It appeared to be made of metal, the black and blue separating in places where the body moved much like Iron Man's suit. She had the mask that had been seen on the machine, and she also had a beetle shaped pack on her back which the horns from the image were attached to.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Mmm." Aphrodite hummed before licking her lips. "Chris McClain in a skin tight outfit. I think I've found the next item on the menu that I'd like to order."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Can't wait to see what Carly looks like in a more feminine costume." Darrell said to the camera. "She doesn't look bad at all as the Blue Beetle, but just think. Carly as Wonder Woman? Carly as Supergirl? Carly as Ms. Marvel?... I rest my case."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"All right, people, into the teleporters. Let's go." Chris said. "It's challenge time."

"Where are we going?" Jamilah questioned.

"Where else? The one place synonymous with superheroes." Carly said.

~NEW YORK CITY~

In a flash of light the sixteen superhumans, Chris, and Carly appeared atop the roof of a skyscraper in arguably the best known city on earth. A crew was already there with their camera's up and running, so Chris and Carly began immediately. "Welcome to New York City, my friends! Where the women are beautiful, the food is exquisite, and superhumans run amuck. This will be the sight of your first challenge, and it will also be the place where you make your team."

"So what is the challenge, Spider-Chris?" Ana questioned.

"It's quite simple, really." Carly answered. "All you have to do is be the first to make it to Time Square."

"Great, call me a taxi." Mariah said.

"It's not **that** simple." Chris chuckled. "You have to stick to the roof tops or, if you can fly, the skies. You touch the ground, you come in last place. If more than one person hits the ground, whoever lasted longer places higher. Coming in first place gives what will be your team invincibility. Coming in last puts your team on the chopping block. That should about cover it, so… meet you there!"

With that, Chris ran off the edge of the building and lifted his arm up, a rope of web shooting out of his wrist as he pressed his middle and ring fingers down on his palm. As he swung out of view like Spider-Man, a pair of wings sprouted out of the beetle on Carly's back and a jet of flames shot out as well, sending her speeding off, flying rather erratically and not having nearly as much control as Chris.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, most of the teen heroes ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. Mariah was the first to take flight, soaring smoothly through the air with a gust of wind following in her wake. Jamilah came after her, their flight essentially the same except that Jamilah left a trail of light following her like the tail of a comet. As soon as Jax was in the air he spread his wings and took off like an eagle, and Jay wasn't far behind him as he used his terrakinetic powers to lift a slab of sidewalk into the air and surfed the air on it. Jason took off next, strange light shooting out of his palms and the bottoms of his feet which propelled him into the air. Marissa copied Jay's plan, manifesting a surfboard shaped ice block in the air before jumping on it and zooming away. When Ana went, she seemed to just lift herself into the air and glide off into the maze of skyscrapers. Aiden went after her. He called out some sort of incantation for what the others assumed was a flight spell, but that didn't seem to work and he went plummeting down as he jumped over the edge. They then heard him shout out something else and there was a flash of light. He came flying back up, his body now engulfed in flames like the Human Torch, and took off after the others.

When no one else went to make the jump, Rachelle spoke up. "So, how are the rest of us getting there?"

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"I honestly couldn't have had worse luck." Riley admitted. "You know what my powers are? I'm an illusionist. I make people see things that aren't there. But that's not going to help me jump from rooftop to rooftop or fly, now is it. It figures that I spin one of the most physical challenges."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Later." Aphrodite said over her shoulder as she morphed into her feline form and ran for the edge of the building; though one off to the side rather than the one that the others had jumped off of. She leapt off of the edge and dove straight down. The others ran after her, stopping at the ledge, to watch and were half relieved and half disappointed that she had safely landed on another roof lower down.

"Two can play at that game!" Darrell smirked, taking a few steps back to get a running start before going after her. Convinced that this was the way to go, Sandro sped after them, though he had a less successful landing than the other two, face first. He quickly got back to his feet and went after them, quickly surpassing them and running up the wall of the next building over while the other two had to improvise their climb.

"Oh, no way I'm letting them get away from me." Rachelle growled. Rachelle was a trained gymnast and though that the parkour the others were pulling off was within her ability. However, when she stepped to the edge of the building and looked down she froze up. "On second thought… I'd rather lose than die."

"Well, see you later then." Rosetta said.

"What exactly is your power?" Hiba questioned.

"Cheap, that's what it is." Riley joked.

Rosetta flipped him off as she stretched a bit. Then she crouched down like a track runner would and took off over the edge of the building as fast as Sandro had.

"Two speedsters? Really?" Hiba complained.

"Not exactly." Riley said. "She copies other people's powers… Like I said, cheap."

Hiba nodded. "But affective." She shifted into her male form as she spoke. Then, removing his shirt, a pair of angel wings identical to Jax's sprouted from Hiba's back. "I may not be able to copy powers, but a physical trait is my specialty." With that Hiba ran to the edge of the building and took off, soaring through the air on his wings.

This left only Rachelle, Riley, and Marji on the roof, all three having no way of moving from the roof without touching the ground first. "You know, we may be coming in last… But Chris didn't say we couldn't mess with the others."

Rachelle looked up at him with interest. Marji looked away, uninterested, and examined the city below.

~LATER~

Mariah and Jamilah were neck and neck, evenly matched as Mariah glided on typhoon force winds and Jamilah flew through the air like a rocket. Not far behind them were Jason and Jay, Jason keeping an a good pace just behind the two girls while Jay was struggling to propel the concrete fast enough to keep up with them without losing his balance. They were racing hard, but they were so concentrated on keeping ahead of each other that had realized that they had no idea where Time Square was, much less the layout of New York City in general. Still, with any luck they'd stumble upon it eventually… or not.

Suddenly something caught Jason's eye and he turned a corner, veering away from the other three. "What do we have here?" he questioned as he looked down to the street below hovering in place. He wasn't sure, but he believed he was seeing Riley standing among a crowded sidewalk, only able to spot him because he wasn't moving. He caught some more movement further away and spotted Jax flying in a circle around a nearby skyscraper. "By Zeus." Jason chuckled.

Jason took off and flew next to the winged boy. "Jax, what are you doing?" he asked while following Jax around the building.

"What does it look like?" Jax growled. "Weaving my way though this labyrinth that these people call a city in hopes of stumbling across Time Square."

"Really? Doesn't it feel like you're going in… I don't know, a circle?" Jason questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked, a bit irritated. "I've been heading north for five straight minutes."

"Okay." Jason sniggered as he flew away. He looked down to Riley as he flew overhead and gave him a thumbs-up. Riley waved back before walking off. "I may not need the blessings of Hermes to win this after all.

Elsewhere, Marissa, Aiden, and Ana were having no better luck finding their destination. Aiden had managed to gain control of his rocket-like flight spell and was now following after the two girls, Marissa leading the trio around the city. Well, it was more like they were following her, much to her displeasure. There was a construction sight up ahead where she hoped she could somehow lose them.

As Marissa flew on her ice board under the arm of a crane, she planned to make a quick turn and hide until Aiden and Ana moved on without her. But as soon as she passed under the crane she hear the metal creek, followed by a loud cracking sound. She quickly swung around to find the arm of the crane had broken and was falling, Aiden and Ana directly underneath it. Thinking quickly, Ana lifted up her arms and caught the crane with her telekinetic abilities, struggling to lift it back up to its proper position. Once in place, Aiden called out, "Forge!" and the metal beams began to meld back together where they'd broken. To finish this off, Marissa manifested a stream of water and sent it shooting at the crane, cooling the spots that Aiden had just forged back together.

Ana flew over to Marissa. "Great job!" she complimented, extending her hand for a high five. Seeing that Ana wouldn't relent until she got what she wanted, Marissa reluctantly complied and slapped hands with the other girl.

"I didn't know you could manipulate water too." Aiden said as he flew over to them, now having replaced his rocket spell with a proper flight spell.

"I'm aquakinetic, idiot." Marissa explained. "If it has to two hydrogen atoms and an oxygen atom I can manipulate it."

The three of them flew off together again, unaware that Rachelle had been watching from a nearby rooftop the whole time. With her powers of probability manipulation, she'd only meant to cause the crane arm to swing, but her concentration had slipped and she'd accidentally made it break. Thankfully Ana, Aiden, and Marissa had thought quickly before anyone had gotten hurt. She wouldn't have forgiven herself if that had happened.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Maybe I should stick to messing with them in smaller ways." Rachelle thought aloud.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

Elsewhere, Hiba glided through the air on his wings, Sandro and Rosetta keeping an even pace with him on the roof tops while Aphrodite and Darrell lagged behind a bit but still kept up due to Sandro's lack of grace, Rosetta's lack of experience with super speed, and Hiba's awkward flying.

"So," Darrell called as he and Hiba ran across the roof tops. "You and Jax, huh?"

"What?" Aphrodite questioned.

"I could hear you all the way in the other wing. Not to mention Jax did the walk of shame in his birthday suit this morning."

Aphrodite grinned. "Yep. We went at it all… night… long… Why? You want in?" Suddenly Aphrodite felt a pain in her face and fell backwards, landing on her ass. She looked up to find that as Darrell had distracted her, she'd ran right into door that lead to the inside of the building.

"Not if you're going to fall for that old trick!" Darrell laughed over his shoulder as he leapt from the edge of the building and caught the ledge of the next which was about ten feet higher.

By the time Darrell had managed to climb up, Aphrodite was already on his tail again, planning to get back at him. Using her feline reflexes, she jumped ten feet up and landed on the ledge with ease. Darrell was only a few feet ahead and she leapt at him, claws extended. Darrell came to an abrupt halt and drew his katana, swinging around. Caught off guard, Aphrodite twisted through the air and kicked his hand, breaking his stance but not knocking the sword away. They both regained their composure and stood there, glaring at each other. Then Aphrodite grinned. "You are going to be fun to break."

"And you're going to be fun to mess with. Look, a distraction!" Without even waiting to see if she looked, Darrell turned on is feet and began sprinting again, keeping his sword in hand.

Further ahead Hiba, Sandro, and Rosetta were still evenly matched. It was Sandro who spotted it first. "Later, losers! Victory is mine!" he shouted as he picked up the pace and made a beeline for a few buildings ahead before jumping down a six story building, landing face first in Time Square.

Chris, Carly, and Marji were already there. "And Sandro is our winner!" Chris announced.

"But Marji's already here." Sandro stated as the mute girl and Carly helped him to his feet.

"She wasn't able to participate." Carly explained. "She came in last, followed shortly by Riley and then Rosetta. Now come on. Time to pick your team. Just stand in one of the circles."

Carly lead the speedster over to said circles as the others began to arrive. There were four total, drawn in chalk on the city street. Drawn in one circle was a large H with a cape tied to the top sides. The next had a skull with a V embedded on its forehead. The third an S which also had a cape but a smaller one. And finally, the fourth circle had an A with two swords crossing behind it. Not sure if any one was better, Sandro walked into the H circle.

Hiba arrived second, joining Sandro in his circle, thinking that his speed might be useful. Rosetta took the S circle, thinking that there were others that would be more useful on a team than Sandro and Hiba. When Aphrodite and Darrell arrived, The cat-girl joined Sandro and Hiba's team while Darrell started his own in the A circle. It was Ana, Aiden, and Marissa that arrived next, Ana and Aiden taking the final circle, the V, while Marissa joined Rosetta. Mariah, Jamilah, Jay, and Jason arrived soon after. Mariah took the fourth and final spot on Sandro's team, Jason joining Aiden and Ana, Jay teaming with Rosetta and Marissa, and Jamilah joining Darrell. From there Riley and Rachelle, already out of the competition, arrived. "We too late?" Riley asked.

"Nope. Jax still hasn't shown up. Anyone have an idea where he is?" Chris asked.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Circling a building at mach one, thinking he's lost in New York City." Riley chuckled to the camera.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

Chris shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just say he touched the ground. Now to place the last of you. Marji, Riley, I want the two of you to team with Darrell and Jamilah. Rachelle, you can join Aiden's team. And that leaves Jax to join Jay's team."

"So, what are the team names already?" Aiden asked.

Chris grinned and walked over to Sandro's circle. "Sandro, Aphrodite, Mariah, and Hiba, I dub you four: Team Hero!" he moved over to Aiden's circle. "Jason, Ana, Aiden, and Rachelle, you four are now Team Villain!" Next circle. "Jay, Rosetta, and Marissa, you and Jax will make up Team Sidekick!" They weren't so enthused, but Chris moved on. "And finally, I declare that Darrell, Riley, Marji, and Jamilah will be Team Antihero!"

At this point Carly stepped in. "Now, since Marji came in last, Teams Antihero and Sidekick are on the chopping block tonight." She stated.

"What!" Marissa demanded.

"Why?" Rosetta shouted.

"Explain this!" Jay growled.

"What'd I miss?" Jax asked as he dropped down to earth, finally having made it to Time Square. "Did I come in last?"

"You might as well have." Chris said. "Let me explain. At the beginning of the challenge you were shown two Superheroes: Spider-Man and the Blue Beetle. What we didn't tell you was that each team was randomly assigned to one of these heroes. The Heroes and the Villains were assigned to Spiderman, and the Sidekicks and Antiheroes were assigned to Blue Beetle. So, since the Antiheroes lost, one of them or one of the Sidekicks is going home tonight."

"Okay, so what happens if the winning and losing teams are assigned to the same hero?" Riley questioned.

"Immunity is annulled." Carly stated just before they were all teleported back to the C.O.B.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"This sucks!" Rosetta complained.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"So, we can send someone on the other team home, eh?" Riley pondered.

~THE ROUND ROOM~

"Welcome to the first ever Round Room Ceremony!" Chris, still in his Spider-Man costume, announced to the eight superhumans sitting at the table before him. "For those of you who haven't seen the show before, here's how things work. You've all voted for one among you. Carly and I will hand out these comic books to the seven of you who got the lease votes." Hulk-Chef then stepped forward and handed Chris seven golden comic books. "Now, unlike previous seasons, the rewards at the ceremonies this time actually have a function. One of you is going to receive a comic book which contains an invincibility page, which you may use in case you think you'll be getting eliminated. However, I should warn you, you have to opt to use the invincibility page before the loser is announced, so there's a fifty-fifty chance of wasting it. Should you successfully use the invincibility page, the person who got the second most votes will be going home. Should they have an invincibility pass, they may not use it. Moving on, the person who does not receive a comic book today will be the first person to…" The teleporter doors with a warning sign on them then opened, revealing more of a chamber rather than a teleporter. "… Step into the Capsule of Shame and be shot out of the Cannon of Losers, sending them rocketing down to earth at Mach 10. Everyone ready?"

All eight of them shook their heads.

"Too bad." Carly, also still in her Blue Beetle costume, said. "Let's begin. Darrell, you're taking the first comic." Darrell punched the air in victory as the comic was tossed in front of him. He then began flipping through it looking for the invincibility page. "Next ones go to Marissa, Rosetta, and Marji." The three girls were all immediately tossed their comics and they began looking through them just as Darrell groaned about not finding what he was searching for. "Jamilah and Jay, you're both safe as well."

Jax and Riley both looked at each other, glaring. "So, let's see who we've got here." Chris snickered. "Jax, I don't know what you were up to but you arrived last, isn't cool. Riley, while you aren't the reason that everyone is here, you were among the first to give up. Not only that, but Rachelle told a few people that you had the idea to mess with them. Not cool. So, the final comic goes to… Riley."

"Say what?" Jax asked, dumbfounded. "You guys voted me out?"

"Sorry man." Jay said.

"You'd have to go eventually." Marissa pointed out.

"No time for goodbyes. Time to watch you get fired out of a cannon!" Chris said as he pushed Jax into the capsule of shame. The doors immediately closed behind Jax. Everyone else in the room, including Chris, Carly, and Chef rushed to the window to watch. Not much later there was a loud bang and a red hot blur shot out of the bottom of the C.O.B. "Well, that's that." Chris said. "You're all free to do whatever you want now. Sidekicks, you can go to the game room. Antiheroes, not so lucky."

Everyone proceeded to the doors leading to the Foyer except for Marji who remained at the window looking down to the earth and holding her comic. "Are you coming, Marji?" Jamilah asked. The bald girl just nodded. "All right. I will meet you back in our room." Jamilah answered before leaving. Once everyone else was gone, Marji flipped open her comic and looked through it again, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

She had the invincibility page.

~LATER~

After the Round Room Ceremony, most of the Antihero team had returned to their rooms while remaining three sidekicks went to join the Hero and Villain teams in the Game room. A few hours later everyone was quite tired and headed back up to their rooms for bed.

"Still awesome that I get a room to myself." Hiba exclaimed as he and the rest walked up the stairs.

"Indeed." Marissa agreed. "And now that your boy toy is gone, there will be no reason for me to room with Hiba, correct?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Aphrodite yawned. "My needs aren't easily quelled."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm sleeping in my own bed from now on."

"Again, don't get your hopes up." Aphrodite smirked.

"Screw you, ya nympho. I'm sleeping in my bet and there's nothing you can do about it."

Aphrodite stepped in front of Marissa and got up in her face. The others watched curiously. "You wanna bet?" the cat girl asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Bring it." Marissa growled.

The two girls then raced up the stairs to the girls wing, planning to be the first to their room and lock the other out.

"I'll give it three challenges before one of them is out of the game." Sandro said.

"I'll take that bet." Jay said, and they shook on it. "I call two."

They laughed.

~EARTH~

Jax's capsule had safely passed through the atmosphere and was now hurtling towards a corn field. There was no window for Jax to look out of, so he had no idea how long it would be before he hit the ground. He suspected that the capsule had a parachute or something that would keep him safe, but having known Chris McClain for all of twenty four hours Jax wasn't going to take that chance. The winged boy unbuckled himself from the seat and stepped up to the doors. With all his strength he pried them open and looked down. About ten thousand feet above the ground. "Perfect." He smirked. Without a second thought Jax jumped out of the capsule and dived straight down About half way to the ground he opened his wings to slow his decent, and at the same time the parachute on the capsule opened up. Jax just shrugged. "This was more fun anyway."

As Jax flew away, someone was watching from the ground, less than a mile away from where the capsule would land. "Well." Said the dark, unknown figure. "Looks like we've got a chase on our hands."

* * *

(**A/N**) so, I think this chapter was more about demonstrating everyones powers rather than the challenge. You got a little taste of what everyone can do except for Marji, and youll see what she can do next time... I think thats it. any questions, feel free to ask.

also, anyone know the title reference? Its one of my favorite movies


	6. Battle of the Rust Buckets Part 1

(**A/N**) sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get this up two days ago but things kept getting in the way. anyway, this chapter should give a little more insite to some of the characters than the last one, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Episode 4: Battle of the Rust Buckets Part 1

Chris McClain, wearing his Spider-Man suit, Carly Williams, in her Blue Beetle suit, and Steve the Camera Guy, with all of his gear, appeared atop a sky scraper in New York City in a flash of light, having traveled there from the C.O.B. via teleporter. "So we'll be traveling to the location of the previous challenge for every recap shoot?" Chris nodded as he looked over the script for the recap shoot. "And you'll be doing something superheroish to make it seem more awesome even though most of them will be potentially dangerous to yourself and, more importantly, me?" Chris nodded again. Steve paused before saying, "Sounds fun, let's do it."

"I am so glad this suit let's me fly." Carly mumbled to herself.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Chris said after finishing his papers, tossing them aside. "Steve is going to stand on the edge of this building with his camera. I'm going to swing down on a web from that taller sky scraper over there, going right in front of the camera, and Carly, you're going to fly by right after me. We're both going to say, _Last Time on Total Drama Heroes_, and then we'll record the rest on audio only. Got it?"

"No, I think I have a migraine." Steve said. "You're voice just does that to me."

"Yeah, same here." Carly agreed.

"We're doing this." Chris said flatly.

With that, Chris swung up to the higher building and Steve and Carly reluctantly took their spots. "Fifty bucks says he freaks out and forgets his line." Steve said to Carly.

"You're on." Carly chuckled.

Once Steve had his camera set up, he told Chris everything was ready to go over the walkie-talkie and Chris got ready for his jump. After a few brief stretches, he jumped off the side of the building, waiting only a few seconds before shooting a sticky spider web rope from the suits wrist so he could swing by the camera. Just in time to pass by the camera directly behind Chris, Carly fired up the flight mechanism on her suit. "Last Time on Total Drama Heroes…" they both said, in unison, to Steve's astonishment.

Chris started the recap. "We introduced our sixteen contestants, and boy, are they a lovely bunch of coconuts. We've got everything from a pagan psychopath to an overweight speedster to a feline nymphomaniac to… this guy."

Later, during the editing process, Steve would edit in a clip of Darrell saying, "Metal. We're in space."

Carly continued from there. "After choosing roommates, the sixteen teenage superhumans got better acquainted… in one case, very acquainted." There Steve would place a clip of Aphrodite dragging Jax into her room, slamming the door behind them. "Immediately the next morning it was challenge time and the competitors were taken to New York City in out Spider-Man and Blue Beetle based challenge, getting to Times Square without touching the ground."

"And what a challenge it was!" Chris declared. "Almost immediately, Riley, Rachelle, and Marji were forced to disqualify themselves due to lack of adequate powers. But that didn't stop Riley and Rachelle from messing with the others! Using his illusion abilities, Riley made Jax think he was lost in New York when in reality he was actually circling the same building over and over again! As for Rachelle, she almost killed Marissa, Aiden, and Ana by breaking a crane arm, but they managed to fix it and move on. Sandro was our ultimate victor, claiming immunity for the newly formed Team Hero! At the Round Room Ceremony, the Sidekick and Antihero teams were forced to vote somebody out, and Jax was the first hero to step into the Capsule of Shame and be shot back down to earth from the Cannon of Losers. And who got the immunity page? Why, sweet little Marji, of course."

"What will today's challenge bring?" Carly asked the camera. "We have no idea, thanks to the new set up of the show. So why don't you join us and find out today on…" she paused so that Chris could join her.

"Total… Drama… Heroes!"

~INSERT THEME SONG~

At dinner the night before, Marissa groaned as she sat down in the dining hall for dinner that night, exhausted from a lack of sleep. The last few nights had been rough, to say the least… very rough. After the challenge a couple days prior, Marissa had practically challenged her roommate, Aphrodite, to stop her from sleeping in her own bed again. Aphrodite, being who she was, decided to make a game out of this… and was winning. Marissa had barely slept for the last two nights, and when she did sleep it, unfortunately, wasn't in her bed.

"Another rough night?" Riley asked as he, Darrell, and Rachelle sat down at Marissa's table.

"You have no idea." Marissa grumbled.

"I'm still not getting the problem." Darrell said in between chewing his food. Chef's food was terrible, but Darrell had had much worse in his lifetime. "Is she banging someone while you're in the room or what?" he asked after swallowing.

"You could say that."

Rachelle struggled to hold back a snicker, knowing full well what Marissa meant. Living across the hall, she heard everything coming from Aphrodite and Marissa's room. Everything.

"I still don't get it." Darrell said. "Is she masturbating?"

"Okay, you're gone." Rachelle said, slapping him in the back of the head. "Go on. Get." Confused, Darrell got up and went to join another table. Riley laughed at his misfortune. "You too, smart ass. Go pester Rosetta."

"That is an excellent idea." Riley agreed before leaving as well.

With both boys gone, Rachelle turned back to Marissa who still hadn't touched her food. "Is she really that rough on you?"

"Rough isn't the word I'd use. More like relentless." Marissa said. "She won't let me sleep until she's satisfied… and the problem there is that she's insatiable."

"Well why don't you just tell her no?" Rachelle asked. "I mean, she is a nymphomaniac but she's not someone I would peg as a rapist… no pun intended."

"She can be very… persuasive." Marissa explained. She shuttered, a tingle running up her spine at the thought of just how persuasive she could be. "And she's made it very clear that if she doesn't get any from me then she'd bring in someone else. At least this way sleep deprivation isn't the only thing I'm getting… besides, I'm not about to let her win"

"She's already winning." Rachelle pointed out.

"The only battle that matters is the last one." Marissa said. "All I have to do is get one good night's rest in my own bed and I win, regardless of how many times she's beaten me."

"That…" Rachelle stared, then she paused and thought about her friend's words for a moment. "Actually, that is some of the best damn logic I've ever heard. Might I make a suggestion?"

"Please do. I'm too tired to think right now."

Almost everyone else was gathered around another table, watching the game of the night. Since dinner on the night of the first challenge, Jay, Sandro, and Darrell had made a game out of who could eat more of the most disgusting thing on that night's menu. The first time had been biscuits and gravy which tasted (and looked) more like urine and bricks. To no surprise, Sandro had won. The next time was Sloppy Joes without the sloppy part. The meat Chef used to make them was so old and had been reheated so many times that it nearly broke one of Jay's teeth. Obviously, Sandro won again. But tonight not even Sandro seemed to be able to stomach what Chef called "Surprise, Surprise." He was actually on an even pace with Jay and Darrell, but all the smart money was still on him. The other teen superhumans would regularly bet on these games, usually wagering the best part of each meal such as ice cream treats or pumpkin bread. They mostly bet packaged foods not made by Chef and therefore no worse than school food.

"Man, I don't know what this Surprise, Surprise stuff is made of," Sandro said after forcing down another spoonful, "but if I can't eat it then it must not be real food."

~ONE HOUR EARLIER~

Chef stood in his kitchen in front of a large cauldron over an open fire. "Let's see here." He said as he looked into his cook book. "Road kill, saw dust, medical waste, used jock straps, and exactly one copy of Jonah Hex on DVD… what am I missing? Ah! I know." He walked away for a minute and grabbed something from the spice rack. "A little seasoned salt for flavor."

~NOW~

"Giving up, big guy?" Jay asked before shoveling in another mouthful, almost gagging.

"Nev… oh boy." The large boy suddenly sped off to the nearest restroom, vomited, and then ran back. "Yeah, I'm done."

Almost everyone watching started to complain, having bet on Sandro. The few who hadn't, Hiba and Riley, just laughed as they'd just made a bundle. Hiba had bet on Jay and Riley on Darrell, so whoever won would take the whole pool. But almost as quickly as Sandro could run, it was over as Jay got up and ran for the restroom, holding his hand over his mouth. Hiba groaned as Riley started to gloat.

"I can't believe I lost. What is your stomach made of, Darrell?" Hiba asked.

"Believe it or not," Darrell said, sounding almost woozy, "I've had worse." And then he vomited all over the floor and passed out.

"C'mon, buddy." Riley said as he grabbed Darrell under the arms. "Let's get you to bed." But before he dragged Darrell off he glanced back up at the others. "I'll be back for my winnings." He said.

"We'll that was a waste of a perfectly good ice cream sandwich." Aphrodite grumbled as she tossed it down on the table. Then, after a second thought, she picked it back up, unwrapped it, and took a bite.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Yes, because an American girl is totally going to give up chocolate AND ice cream." Aphrodite chuckled to the camera. "Let's face facts, I'm not trust worthy."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Hey, Aphrodite."

As the cat-girl shoved the last bit of the delicious treat into her mouth, she looked over her shoulder to find her current favorite plaything coming towards her. "Well hey there." She said after swallowing. "Getting randy already? I like that in a girl… or boy. I don't really care so long as I'm taken care of."

"Yeah, knock it off. These nightly sessions we've been having are over." Marissa said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Aphrodite asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Guess I'll have to import something new to play with then. What do you think the chances are of Jay and Aiden being into a threesome?"

"Oh, just shut up." Marissa snapped. "Now, you and I are going back to our room and having a little chat and then I'm going to bed. If you want to have an orgy then you can take it elsewhere."

Aphrodite smirked and leaned in close. "You wanna bet?"

Marissa grinned back at her darkly. "Bring it."

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Aphrodite wasn't at breakfast the next morning, and when Chris called everyone into the Round Room to announce the challenge she didn't show up either. Chris went over the intercom multiple times over the next fifteen minutes before finally becoming fed up. "Does anyone know where the hell that freakin' feline is?" he demanded of the other fourteen superhumans.

"Chris, I thought you were taking anger management." Carly said.

"She's right, man." Steve agreed.

"You do have temper issues, Chris." Chef agreed.

"Oh, like you've got room to talk, Hulk." Chris grumbled. Chef just glared at him.

Rachelle turned to Marissa who didn't seem the least bit concerned. "I take it you have something to do with this?" she asked with a grin.

Marissa just smiled. "You're idea worked… I won."

Rachelle just laughed and stood up. "Aiden, Rosetta, could you come with me please?"

"What for?" Aiden asked.

"So we can get Aphrodite and start the challenge already."

Rachelle led the other two up to the room that Marissa and Aphrodite shared and when they opened the door they found Aphrodite there… frozen in a block of ice. Rachelle and Rosetta immediately burst out laughing and Aiden chuckled as well. They spent a few minutes making jokes and just laughing before getting down to business. Aiden started with a simple fire spell to begin melting the ice and Rosetta, using her copycat ability, did the same. When Aphrodite was freed from her icy prison, she collapsed onto her knees and started shivering violently. They helped her to her feet, wrapped her in a blanket, and half carried her to the round room where she took a seat as far away from Marissa as possible. Marissa leaned back in her chair with her hand locked behind her head and a grin on her face while Aphrodite just glared at her and mouthed, "You're dead."

"Okay. Now that everyone's here," Chris said, "Marji, why don't you come up and pull the lever so we can see what today's challenge is."

Without a word, obviously, Marji walked up to the machine and pulled the lever. The two sides of the screen began to spin rapidly and soon slowed down before coming to a complete stop on two different superheroes. On the left was the helmet of one of the most popular superheroes out there, Iron Man. On the right was a face that only a few recognized from a bad nineties movie. The face was made of plain metal, probably iron or steel, and looked like it had been modeled after an actually human face. "Well all right." Chris said. "Looks like today's challenge will be based on Iron Man and his DC equivalent, Steel!"

Chris and Carly stepped into the rings on the machine and, after the flashing of neon purple lights, they reappeared in their designated heroes. If the teens before him hadn't seen him put the suit on, they wouldn't have been able to tell Chris from Robert Downey Jr., as the suit was an exact copy of the one from the movie. As for Carly, her suit was similar except it was a plain, gray-silver color, the face of the helmet had been shaped to look like her face, and she carried a large war hammer with a handle long enough to touch the ground while the head was at shoulder level.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Is it sad that I still want to… let's say take Carly for a test drive in that suit?" Darrell asked, winking at the camera afterwards.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Chris can definitely pull off the playboy aspect of Tony Stark's character." Ana admitted to the camera. "But they whole genius engineer thing is far beyond him."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"All right, everyone, into the teleporters." Carly instructed. "I hope you all don't mind a little heat, because we're headed for a military base in the Middle East."

~LOCATION UNKNOWN~

When Chris, Carly, Steve, and the fifteen superhumans reappeared on the ground, they found themselves on an airstrip, F-22 fighter jets on both sides of them and a hanger not far off. There were various other buildings and vehicles around as well. But two things really stuck out about the place. First, there was sand everywhere, which confirmed to Jamilah that, having lived there, this was in fact the Middle East. Second, the place was completely deserted and they could see military hummers driving away in the distance.

"Where are they going?" Mariah asked.

"My guess: the hills." Chris said, chuckling to himself. We don't exactly want pedestrians around for this challenge, even if those pedestrians are trained soldiers."

"Then what the heck are we doing?" Mariah questioned.

Chris grinned under his helmet. "Follow me."

Chris and Carly lead everyone over to the hanger. There Chris toughed a few buttons on his forearm and the doors began to slide open. They expected to see more planes, but the inside was completely empty with the exception of one big pile of junk, or at least what looked like junk. "This is your challenge." Carly said. "In this pile are reassembled parts to battle suits, including arms, legs, torsos, helmets, and power supplies as well as many other parts that are too meticulous to name. Each team has exactly three hours to build an Iron Man-like suit from the parts we have provided here. Yes, it is complicated, so we will be providing manuals."

"Here's where things get interesting though." Chris said. "There are enough torsos and helmets for everybody, but there are only three pairs of arms and legs and three power supplies. To get the parts you need, you'll have to be the first to grab them. Any team that doesn't have a functioning suit at the end of the three hours automatically comes in last place for the challenge… and for the record, these things can not function without a power supply, so unless you pull something amazing off one team will be disqualified before part two. Any questions?"

"Yes. You realize this sort of technology doesn't actually exist, right?" Jason asked.

"Neither does anti-gravity technology, and yet you have no problem walking around on the C.O.B. do you?" Chris pointed out.

Jason didn't reply.

"All righty then… Go!"

Sandro immediately sped off toward the pile of robot parts, Rosetta copying his abilities and following closely after him. However, Ana was the first to make it to the pile by teleporting. Chris and Carly just stood there grinning, waiting for them to realize that they had no idea what they needed without the manuals they had yet to hand out. "Well then. Team Antihero, since you didn't jump the gun I'm going to give you a manual first."

Jamilah immediately stepped forward and took one of the four books from Carly's hands and then motioned for the rest of her team to follow her as she opened the cover while heading for the pile of parts. Hiba, Marissa, and Jason took the books for their team, but the second they opened them they found something enraging.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"It's in Spanish!" Jason complained to the camera. "Why the hell is it in Spanish?"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"I heard Jason complaining about their book being in Spanish, but ours was in Mandarin Chinese." Hiba said. "I'm suddenly glad that my parents have been teaching Mandarin. Still, I doubt I know half the words in this book."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"I don't even know what language this is!" Marissa complained. "I don't think this is even a real language!"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Our book was written in Russian." Jamilah said. "Normally this would be a problem, but luckily I'm omni-linguistic."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Okay, Darrell, I want you to grab the joints for the wrists." Jamilah instructed as she speed-read the manual.

"These ones?" Darrell asked, holding up a couple small parts.

"Those aren't even joints. Thing hinges on a door, sort of." She took a quick glance at the pile. "Like this one here." She picked up a part and showed it to Darrell. It didn't look much like a door hinge but it was the closest comparison he could think of. "We'll need four of these."

"I've got all the pieces for the torso." Riley said after returning from where their team was placing their claimed parts.

"Great, now see if you can find what we need for the helmet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Marji, I want you to find the power supply." Jamilah said, turning to her friend. "It will be circular, about four inches in diameter, and fit into the chest plate." Marji nodded and started sifting through the parts to find what she needed.

Not far off, Team Antihero was struggling just to figure out what parts the needed with their unreadable manual. Jason had no idea how to read Spanish and the rest of his team was just busy collecting random parts. "By Zeus, I hate that man." Jason growled.

"Let me see the book." Ana said, walking up to Jason. She scanned a few lines before pulling it from his hand. "This isn't Spanish, you idiot, its Portuguese. I'll be reading the instructions from here."

"Take them." Jason growled as he went to join Aiden and Rachelle.

Meanwhile, Team Sidekick was having a similar problem. "I've never even seen this language!" Marissa complained as she turned the book to every angle in a vain attempt to understand it. "What backwards country reads this garbage?"

"Probably whatever one Riley comes from." Rosetta said as she worked her way through the pile, then she spotted something they needed. "Yes! Power supply!

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"I think I've earned my safety." Rosetta said with a grin.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

As Jay walked by, he caught a glimpse of the contents of the book and was baffled by the fact he recognized the language. "Could I take a look at that?" he asked. Without a word, Marissa handed him the book. He looked over a couple lines before he started laughing. "Oh my god, Chris is evil!"

"What? You understand this crap?" Marissa asked.

"You bet I do." Jay said. "This is Klingon. It's from Star Trek. My friends and I used to be obsessed with this crap and we actually learned the language!... probably why I failed French, come to think of it."

"Get to the point!" Marissa snapped.

"I can read this. Let' me give the instructions."

"Fine. Whatever." Marissa agreed.

Meanwhile, Hiba was having more trouble with his instruction book that he originally thought he would. "Should've paid more attention to those lessons." He grumbled to himself. "Does that say… hell, I don't know.

"Hiba!"

Looking over his shoulder, Hiba was shocked to find that not only did their team already have what looked like all the parts they needed, but some parts were already built. "What the heck?" she asked.

"It's Sandro." Mariah explained. "He's moving really fast and trying every possible combination of parts until he gets it right."

Hiba grinned. "I could kiss that boy right now." He said.

"No thanks, unless you're willing to change into a girl." Sandro said as he managed to complete one of the hands of the suit.

"Besides, I saw him first." Mariah said.

Hiba and Mariah looked over to Aphrodite, who was also watching Sandro, and waited for her to say something. When she saw them eyeing her, she just cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're not going to say anything?" Mariah asked.

The cat-girl scowled at them. "I'm a nymphomaniac, not a prostitute." She said.

"Done!" Sandro suddenly announced.

Hiba and the two girls looked back to where Sandro was working and were in complete awe when they saw the completed suit. It had everything! Helmet, Torso, arms and legs were all there. "Oh! Wait! Never mind." Sandro suddenly said. "Haven't found a power supply yet."

"Don't bother." Mariah said.

"What?" Aphrodite demanded. "But it won't work without that thing and then we'll come in last!"

"Don't worry." Mariah assured her. "I have a plan. Sandro, do you think you could remake the hands so that they can take in an electrical charge from the palms."

"I have no idea how to do that, but you can only get it wrong so many times." Sandro agreed. "And I can get it wrong more than a hundred times a minute."


	7. Battle of the Rust Buckets Part 2

(**A/N**) I am so sorry this update took so long but I have a very, very good reason for once... I'm a college student now (awesome, by the way) and I am very busy. never in my life have I had so much homework... having only one class twice a week is nice though. anyway, Im setting a goal for myself to update at least once a month from now on, twice in december and march (when winter and spring breaks are). with that out of the way, please enjoy Battle of the Rust Buckets Part 2!

* * *

Episode 5: Battle of the Rust Buckets Part 2

"Sandro, you are freaking amazing." Mariah praised as she looked over his work. In less than two minute, Sandro had successfully managed to rig their iron man suit to take an electrical charge from the inside of the palms which would act as their power supply. "This should work perfectly!"

"Yeah, nice work." Aphrodite agreed halfheartedly while filing her nails.

"You sure you don't want that kiss?" Hiba chuckled, jokingly.

"Well, you are a girl now, but I think I'll pass." Sandro replied.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Don't get me wrong, Hiba's a good looking girl… When he/she wants to be." Sandro admitted to the camera in his bathroom. "But the whole randomly switching genders thing is kinda weird. Besides, I've kinda got my eye on someone else."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"So what exactly is this plan of yours, Mariah?" Sandro inquired.

"It's simple really. We need a power supply and I can shoot lightning from my hands. I figure that if you could rig the hands up the way we need them then I could be our suits power supply."

"Mariah, that's ingenious!" Sandro exclaimed.

"And it could potentially backfire, causing a horrific electrical fire which could lead to your untimely death!" Aphrodite added, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up, furry." Hiba chided.

Aphrodite almost lost control and lashed out at the Indian girl (… boy… whatever), but she kept control of her temper. Her rage belonged to Marissa at the moment, and she intended for the ice queen to take every ounce of that rage where the sun don't shine. Aphrodite also knew that she was the least liked person on her team, and going off on Hiba now would likely get her the boot if they ever ended up in the Round Room ceremony. And besides all of that, Aphrodite had to admit that neither of Hiba's chosen forms were very unattractive at all. No reason to ruin her chances now.

"Well, looks like we're done here." Aphrodite yawned, stretching her arms. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The other three members of her team eyed her as she strutted off, disappearing out the door of the hanger.

"I really don't like her." Mariah said. "And she's lazy."

"At least she stuck around while the work was being done." Hiba pointed out.

Team Antihero was the second closest to completing their suit with Jamilah giving out instructions and actually understanding them. Darrell was surprisingly helpful. While he didn't understand the directions that Jamilah was giving, he was able to figure out which parts fit together and how through the simple experience of working on cars and motorcycles over the years. Despite his intelligence, Riley didn't know much about mechanics or technology so if he wasn't getting orders directly from Jamilah or Darrell, he kept his distance. He found it slightly irritating that these two were more knowledgeable about this than him, but he didn't mind. He was a schemer, not a laborer. Jamilah was about as useful as Riley but, unlike him, she was watching Darrell and Jamilah at work, watching them intently as they worked, trying to learn what they were doing.

"Uh, Jamilah… we got a problem." Darrell said. "We only have half the parts we need for the arms and legs."

"You are not serious, are you?" Jamilah questioned in earnest. She quickly scanned the remaining parts they had. Darrell had succeeded in assembling what he could, but he was correct. A lot of parts were missing. "Great. What do we do now?"

"Well it's simple." Riley broke in. Finally, something needed done that he was good at. "If we don't have the parts we need, obviously someone else does. We need to make a trade."

"Trade what?" Darrell questioned.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Riley chuckled, patting his teammate on the shoulder.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Sure, insult the guy that carries **two guns and a sword** with him at all times. That's a smart idea." Darrell joked to the camera before him. "Guy may have a high IQ, but I think he's the one that ain't too bright."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

Riley called over Team Sidekick, who he'd noticed were having a similar predicament, to do business. Rosetta was immediately reluctant to make any sort of deal with Riley, but Jay and Marissa both knew that they had no other option. The Only problem was deciding who got what. "Look, between the seven of us, Jay is the only one strong enough to actually support the suit while wearing it." Rosetta explained. "We've already agreed that he'll be the one wearing the suit for the next part of the challenge. We should have the parts for the arms."

"And leave us with no weaponry?" Riley demanded. "I don't think so."

"Riley, they do have a point." Darrell said. "No one on our team can support the suit without the legs."

"And besides, if I wear the suit we'll be far from defenseless." Jamilah added.

Riley relented, realizing that they were right. "Very well." He agreed with a huff and the trade was made. But just before the exchange, Marji noticed Marissa using her powers to frost over a few joint parts. She tried to tell Jamilah, but she was too busy helping Darrell assemble their suit to notice her frantic signing.

Team Villain was the second team to finish their suit. Even with Ana reading the Portuguese manual it was still proving nearly impossible for them to assemble the suit themselves, so Aiden used his magic (after a few failed tries) to summon Tony Stark to build it for them. Once the suit was finished and Mister Stark was successfully transported back to the Marvelverse, Team Villain proclaimed their armor complete. Chris, who had been too busy admiring his reflection to notice Aiden's little summoning spell, and Carly, who didn't really care, quickly inspected their work and told them to take their suit and join Team Hero outside. Teams Sidekick and Antihero finished their suits shortly after and joined them as well.

"All right!" Chris announced once everything was ready. "Looks like Team Hero pulled off the aforementioned something amazing and got their suit to work without a power supply! So we won't be eliminating one team automatically. Now it's time to move onto the second part of the challenge… the Battle of the Rust Buckets! All four teams will choose someone to pilot their armor in an insane battle royal! The last man standing will earn invincibility for their team and will decide one team that goes to the Round Room tonight. Now choose your pilots carefully everybody, and more importantly, fight dirty. I want some serious ratings off of this episode."

The Hero, Sidekick, and Antihero teams had already chosen their pilots and the rest of their teams helped Mariah, Jay and Jamilah into their armor suits. Team Villain, on the other hand, was having some trouble choosing. Jason and Ana were both convinced that they were more capable of piloting their suit and were arguing over it, Aiden and Rachelle just standing there watching.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"They're like two little kids fighting over who gets the front seat of the car." Rachelle complained, kneading her temples. "I was half tempted to volunteer myself just to make them shut up, but... I don't do giant robots all right?"

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"I am the most skilled warrior! Clearly the armor should be mine to wear!" Jason argued.

"Oh please! With my telekinetic abilities they won't be able to touch me!" Ana snapped back. "I could just stand there and win without lifting a finger!"

Jason just shook his head. "Ares laughs at you and Athena looks upon you in disappointment. Winning a battle in such a way is a coward's victory."

"Better than no victory at all!" Ana retorted.

"I agree with Ana on that one." Aiden chimed in.

"Yeah, me too." Rachelle concurred.

Jason threw his arms into the air, fed up with his teammates. Without another word to them, he stormed off, mumbling something about Zeus's wrath raining down upon them from Olympus.

"Well that settles that then." Ana snickered.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"These fools honestly think it will be that easy to win." Jason growled at the camera. "What they don't realize is that while Jay may be no threat with Ana's telekinetic abilities, both Mariah and Jamilah both possess powers with no mass for Ana to block. One blast of lightning or lunar energy from either of them and Ana is out like a light." He paused to growl and threw his head back. "I'm not sure who to vote for; they're all so incompetent!"

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Okay here are the rules." Carly stated once everyone was ready to begin. "Since you're all post-humans, you can take more of a beating than the regular person. Still, we don't want anyone dying so try not to do anything lethal. Now there are five sensors on your suits: two on the chest, two on the back, and one on the lower abdomen. If theses sensors are struck by an opponent's attack they will begin to flash red. This means that they have been deactivated. If all five of your sensors are deactivated, your suit will cease to function and you will be out of the game. If your suit stops working for some other reason, your still out of the game. Other than that, it's pretty much free reign. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can we get this started?" Jay demanded. "This thing is heavy!" Due to the lack of legs on his suit, the lower limbs were fully visible and people could see small cracks starting to form, only to disappear as Jay used his powers to repair them.

Chris just shrugged. "Hulk Chef?"

Chef appeared from seemingly nowhere, pushing a cart with a gong hanging over it. When he stopped, Chef proceeded to punch the gong to signal the beginning of the game. However, the force of his fist ripped the massive bronze disk from its support, causing it to fly through the air and slam into Chris.

The competitors still took this as a signal to begin the fight.

Mariah made the first move, shooting lightning from her hands to activate the suits power and weaponry. The propulsion jets underneath her feat burst on and she took to the air, flying straight at Jay, tackling him and knocking him to the ground. This impact along struck the sensor on Jay's abdomen, causing it to deactivate. The second Jay's back hit the ground, however, he kicked Mariah off and over him, then using his powers to make a wall of rock rise up in her path, she crashed through it, deactivating one of the sensors on her back. She crashed and skidded along the ground and by the time she'd regained her composure and set her sights back on her opponent, he had already set a barrage of missiles loose upon her.

Meanwhile, Jamilah and Ana were taking a much slower and patient pace to their battle. Ana had set up a telekinetic barrier between her and any outside forces the second the battle had begun, and Jamilah was very aware of this. She was also very aware of something that could distract Ana with ease. For no apparent reason, Jamilah began making loud, obnoxious clicking noises with her tongue over and over again. Ana's eye began to twitch the second this started.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"There are three things on earth I cannot stand: snakes, needles, and clicking sounds." Ana informed the camera. "It's just so annoying! I remember one time in my language class this guy kept clicking his pen for over an hour and it nearly drove me insane."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Would you stop that please?" Ana half growled. Without a word Jamilah continued making the clicking with her tongue, the sounds driving into her skull like daggers. "I asked you to stop!" But still Ana got no response and as it continued she covered her ears with her hands. It was really driving her crazy, and if Jamilah didn't stop she was going to lose it…

She lost it.

Without a second thought Ana dropped her psychic barrier and charged at Jamilah, exactly as the Arabian girl planned. Just as Ana sent a wave of telekinetic energy at the other girl, Jamilah activated the jets on her suit, blasting her into the air, the psychic wall just barely missing her feet. Spinning through the air, she blasted a few beams of lunar energy at the other girl, hitting her dead on, taking out both of the sensors on her back, before dropping back down and flying along the ground, tackling Ana. They skidded along the dirt, Jamilah riding on Ana's back, until Ana regained her composure and lifted them both up with her telekinesis.

"You're going to pay for that, Jamilah." Ana spat, keeping a good distance between the two of them. "Hope you don't mind falling into a short coma."

"I do, in fact." Jamilah replied. "Look, even with your telepathy we both know I'll win in a battle of the mind. I would rather not risk damaging your mind and win a physical contest."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Nice try." And with that she began to probe the other girls mind. She soon realized her mistake however. The second she tapped into Jamilah's consciousness, her own mind was bombarded with so much information that she couldn't handle it. Mathematical formulas that would take up an entire blackboard, Shakespeare plays memorized word for word, binary sequences, Jamilah had even memorized her own genome sequences. It was too much for Ana to handle and before she knew it she blacked out.

Once she felt that she was free of Ana's psychic hold, she activated her jets again as she saw Ana begin to fall. She flew over and caught the other girl before landing and placing her gently on the ground. "I warned you." She said.

Just then there was a metallic clanging sound as the fist of Mariah's suit smashed into Jay's chest plate. Jay went flying over Jamilah's head, Mariah following after him as the boy skidded along the ground. As Mariah drew closer, Jay used his powers to raise the earth beneath him, causing a pillar to shoot up in Mariah's path. To Jay's surprise and dismay, however, instead of just slamming into the pillar she crashed right through it. Disorienting, yes, but not as much as Jay had hoped. As Jay fell with the rubble, Mariah landed behind him, whirled around, and launched a few rockets from the arms of her suit which hit Jay square in the back. He fell to the ground and was barely able to lift himself to his knees as Mariah readied another rocket for him. "Any last words?" she joked.

"Yeah, I've got a few… look out for that wall!" Jay slammed his fist on the ground, causing a wall of rock to shoot up from the ground and then fly directly at Mariah. She used the rocket she'd prepared to break the wall, but wasn't prepared for the second one coming from behind which slammed into her and took her straight back to Jay. With the enhanced strength of his suit, Jay punched her chest plate, knocking the wind out of her and dropping her to her knees. Once she was vulnerable, Jay grabbed onto both of her shoulders and gripped tightly. "I'd relax your arms if I were you." He advised before he began to pull. She knew what he was up to and did as she was told, and before she knew it the arms of her suit had been ripped off, leaving her own arms in tact thankfully but effectively cutting off her power supply. "Yeah!" Jay shouted in victory, holding up the two robotic arms like trophies and doing a victory dance. "Who's the man?"

"You're not a very observant man, that's for sure."

Before Jay even knew what hit him, Jamilah had dropped down in front of him and shot a beam of lunar energy directly into his chest plate where his power supply rested, completely obliterating it. The shock knocked Jay off of his feet, leaving Jamilah standing victorious.

"And we have our winner!" Chris proclaimed, walking over to Jamilah and raising her hand into the air. "Jamilah has earned Team Antihero immunity from tonight's Round Room ceremony! Now just one question remains. What team do you want to send to the Round Room Ceremony tonight?"

"Team Villain." Jamilah said flatly. "There a few on that team I'm rather… wary of."

"Sounds good." Carly agreed. "Teams Antihero and Hero, have fun tonight. Team Villain and Sidekick, since you were both assigned to the Iron Man hero today, we'll be seeing you in the Round Room later tonight."

"What?" Jay questioned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marissa demanded.

"Two days in a row? Are you serious?" Rachelle yelled.

"Hey don't blame us." Chris as he prepared the teleporters to beam them all back up to the C.O.B. "It's the luck of the draw."

~THE ROUND ROOM~

Once again, Team Sidekick sat in the round room waiting Chris and Carly to show up, this timed joined y Team Villain. "I can't believe this." Marissa grumbled. "We're stuck in here for the second time in a row and we haven't lost either challenge!"

"Hey, relax. There's no guarantee that one of us is going home." Jay said before taking a bite out of an apple. "You both voted for Ana right? She nearly took one of my legs off in the challenge today."

"I did." Rosetta said.

"I voted for Aphrodite." Marissa yawned.

"But she's not up for elimination today." Jay pointed out.

"So?" Marissa questioned, stealing Jay's apple and sinking her teeth into the unbitten side. "Bitch needs to get gone." She mumbled as she chewed.

"That was my apple…"

On the other side of the table, most of Team Villain was painstakingly sitting through Jason's berating lecture about how they all screwed up. "In conclusion, at the risk of making a bad pun, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me. Jamilah was able to trick her way around your telekinetic barrier within two minutes and we lost the challenge because you refused to listen to me. So, what will we be doing from now on?"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Continuing to ignore you because you're bleeding annoying!" Rachelle exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Okay people let's get this started!" Chris announced as he, Carly, still in their Iron Man and Steel costumes, and Steve the Camera Guy entered the Round Room. "You all know why you're here… because Ana lost the challenge. Now it's time for some sweet revenge!"

"Team Sidekick, you three know the drill." Carly explained. "Team Villain, here's the gist of it. If you get a golden comic book, you're safe. One of the comics has a special page that can grant you immunity if you're on the chopping block later. Whoever doesn't receive a comic book must step into the Capsule of Shame and will be shot back down to Earth from the Cannon of Losers. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "All right then, let's get started. Jay, how would you like the first comic tonight?"

"Not as much as I'd like a date with you, but I can live with this for now." Jay smirked. Carly both rolled her eyes and blushed behind her mask as she rolled up the comic and hit him over the head with it.

"And the next one goes to… Rachelle!" Chris proclaimed, tossing the comic to her. Aiden, Rosetta, and Marissa were given the next three, much to Team Sidekick's relief, leaving only Ana and Jason. "Well, let's see what we've got here." Chris said with a smirk. "Jason, you've been a bit of a, for lack of a better term, dick to your teammates. However, Ana, you cost your team the win by not listening to him."

"For these reasons, the final comic goes to…" Carly paused for dramatic effect as instructed, "… Ana."

"Yes!" Ana cheered as she jumped to her feet in excitement, ignoring the book that had been tossed in front of her. As she celebrated Aiden and Rachelle both glanced over to their ousted teammate. He only glared back at them, a fiery rage behind his eyes. "In your face, Freakazoid!" Ana blurted suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Now, Jason, if you wouldn't mind stepping into the Capsule of Shame? I've been itching to fire the Cannon of Losers all day." Chris chuckled. Jason did so without further instructions and as everyone else gathered around the window, they watched as Jason's capsule rocketed back down to Earth, flashing brightly as it entered the atmosphere. "Well, that's that!" Chris suddenly said. "Anyone up for a movie? I just got Thor on Blueray!" Some agreed and went with Chris, others decided to head back to their rooms. But as they all left, no one took much notice of Rachelle rolling up her comic and shoving it in her pocket, taking it back to her room to find a safe place to hide the Invincibility Page.

~LATER~

As Marissa entered her room after returning from the Round Room ceremony, she was both surprised and pleased o find Aphrodite packing her things. "Decided to quit, eh?" she asked with a snicker. "Can't wait to take a ride on the Cannon of Shame, can we?"

Aphrodite glared at her. "Don't kid yourself." She said as she went back to packing her things. "I'm here to win. I'm just moving into a different room."

"Can't risk getting frost bite on your perfect ass. I get it."

Aphrodite half roared as she threw down her bag and took on her feline form. She leapt over to her former roommate, who didn't even flinch, and held two claws directly under her neck. "Listen up, Ice Queen. I am going to get you. You won't know where, you won't know when… but it will hurt, and you will cry, and I will laugh, and… did I mention it would hurt?"

"I'm shaking in my boots."

Aphrodite growled. "You'd better." She then packed up the rest of her things and walked out the door, making sure to ram her shoulder hard into Marissa as she left. The feline girl made her way over to the boy's wing and knocked on the first door on the left. Hiba, in his male form, answered to door. "Aphrodite? Marissa kick you out this time?"

Acting as innocently as possible, Aphrodite pushed her way inside and explained. "I left on my own. I'm not going to room with the human blizzard. Mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Um, sure no problem." Hiba agreed as he began shifting into his female form.

"Who said you had to change your shape?" Aphrodite questioned, giving him a suggestive smile. "I don't mind either way." Half way through the change, Aphrodite walked over to Hiba and gave him a quick kiss, causing him to revert fully back into a boy before she pushed him back onto the bed. For a brief moment she changed into her cat form and, using her prehensile tail, grabbed a nearby book, throwing it against the door and causing it to slam shut.

~EARTH~

"…wasted my time on that ridiculous show." Jason grumbled as the doors on his capsule slid open, having already landed in a cornfield. "Why if it weren't for—"

"Hello, Jason."

As Jason exited the capsule, he looked up at the speaker before him and immediately fell to his hands and knees, bowing to the one before him. A massive man, at least eight feet tall, made purely of muscle and clad fully in Spartan battle armor. "Ares! My lord! I am not worthy!"

"Stand, my warrior. You are more worthy than you know, and the God of War has a special job in mind for you."

Jason nodded as he stood before the god. "Anything for you, my Lord. Name it and it shall be done."

Ares chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Tell me, boy… what do you know of Angels?"


	8. Poseidons Pointy Stick Part 1

Episode 6: Poseidon's Pointy Stick Part 1

"Hey, you should be grateful, Carly." Chris scolded as he, in his Iron Man suit, Carly, in her Steel suit, and Steve, with all of his camera equipment, appeared on the military base as seen in the previous episode. "If I hadn't offered to give you this summer job you'd be stuck in Newfoundland right now serving pizzas. And come on! How many people get to say that they spent the summer living on a space station hosting a reality show about superheroes?"

"Yes, I'm living every twelve year old boy's fantasy." Carly groaned. "Chris, regardless of how swanky you think this job is, it still sucks. I have to dress up in ridiculous costumes, I'm away from all of my friends, and, worst of all, I have to spend the entire summer with you. Now can we get this over with? I'm starting to sweat under this tin can."

"Fine." Chris nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"Okay, here's what I was thinking." Chris explained. "Carly and I will fly in front of the camera as we say 'last time on Total Drama Heroes,' and you'll pan out as we land we will shoot laser beams at each other, which will collide and we'll have the editors fade two white in post production. After that we'll just say our lines and be done with it."

"Do all of these recap shoots have to be insane and dangerous?" Carly questioned.

"Yes. Now let's get to it!"

After positioning his Steve's camera where he wanted it, Chris and Carly took their places across the runway from each other and waited for Steve to give them the signal. Once he gave them the go ahead, they activated their jet boots and flew at and passed each other, calling out "Last Time on Total Drama Heroes!" As they landed opposite of their previous positions, they swung around and blasted repulser beams from the palms of their suits, which collided in a massive shockwave, knocking all three of them and the camera off of their feet. Chris groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Do we need to reshoot that?"

"Nah, we got everything we need." Steve assured him. "The shots fine up until after the shockwave.

"Okay then, get the audio equipment so we can do the rest." Chris instructed as he removed his helmet.

"I think I have a concussion." Carly announced as she stumbled over to them.

"Not now Carly."

"Whenever you're ready." Steve announced.

Chris began. "After defrosting a certain Feline, we took our fifteen remaining super humans to a military base for our Iron Man based challenge. Our four teams were tasked with assembling a power-armor suit from supplied parts. We provided instructions of course… to bad none of the manuals were in English! Ha! Somehow they all managed to pull together workable suits, through a few different methods of improvisation. From there things got a little more violent… a lot more violent actually. In the second part of the challenge, the four teams used their suits in a battle royal! Ana, Jay, Jamilah, and Mariah donned their armor and went at each other like a bunch of rabid jackals fighting over a piece of meat. Through a unique combination of the suits and their powers, it all came down to Jay and Jamilah and our very own super genius came out victorious! Teams Sidekick and Villain went to the Round Room that night and Jay ended up taking a ride on the Cannon of Losers, for being a jerk earlier in the episode.

"Once again we have no idea what today's challenge will bring. Let's find out together, today on Total… Drama—"

"Seriously, my head is pounding here." Carly interrupted.

~INSERT THEME SONG~

"Ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one… hundred!" Darrell sighed as he finished his last pull-up, letting go of the rafter he was doing them from and falling 30 feet to the floor below, landing gracefully on his feet before falling onto his back and beginning to do crunches. "One, two, three…"

"Seven."

"Eight, nine—hey!" Darrell quit exorcising for a moment to look over his shoulder, finding Rachelle standing nearby in a T-Shirt and shorts, apparently ready to work out herself.

"Did you really just fall for that?" she laughed.

Darrell just shrugged and got to his feet. "What can I say, I'm easily distracted." He said with a sly smirk, having no shame as his eyes trailed up and down her body. Rachelle caught this and, cocking an eyebrow, used her powers to cause Darrell's shorts to fall around his ankles, revealing his boxers. "Not cool." Darrell chuckled, bending over to pull his pants back on.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Hey, you don't get to ogle this eye-candy for free." Rachelle said with a sly smirk.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

With a flick of her wrist, a basketball fell off the rack on the nearby all and rolled over to Rachelle's feet. "Up for some hoops?"

"Not really my game." Darrell admitted.

"Then why don't we make it interesting." Rachelle grinned.

Darrell returned her smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

But before she could reply, a sound like a rake scraping across a chalk board came over the loudspeaker. "Good morning, everyone. It's challenge day!" Chris announced. "Please report to the Round Room for the challenge selection."

"Well, too bad." Rachelle shrugged as she dropped the ball and started for the girl's locker room. "This could've been fun."

"Then how about we make the challenge interesting instead." Darrell suggested.

Rachelle stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "I'm listening."

~ROUND ROOM~

"Where were you two?" Ana questioned as Darrell and Rachelle entered the Round Room together.

"Changing." Darrell answered.

Rachelle slapped him over the back of the head. "We were in the gym, playing basketball." She explained.

"Right…" Ana nodded.

Darrell walked off to join his team and Rachelle took a seat next to Ana. "So what's basketball code for?" Ana joked.

"Fornication." Rachelle said bluntly. Ana almost choked, not expecting such a forward answer. "Kidding, jeez. We were actually just shooting hoops… or at least we would have if Chris hadn't called us."

"Okay, now that everyone is here, it's time to pick the challenge. Who would like to do the honors?" Chris asked, gesturing toward the challenge selection machine. After a few seconds of silence, Chris became annoyed. "Do I have to pull a school teacher here? I'll pick someone if I don't get a volunteer." Still nothing. "Fine. Mariah, get up here." With a sigh, Mariah got up from her seat and stepped up to the machine, pulling on the lever. The two sides of the screen began to rotate at high speed, soon slowing down and coming to a complete stop. On the left side was a face very few of the teen heroes recognized: a clean shaven man with a stern face and short black hair. On the right was the face of a more pleasant looking man with short blond hair and a full beard, also blond.

"Okay, looks like today's challenge will be based upon Aquaman and his Marvel counterpart, Namor the Submariner." Carly announced.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Well if that's the case then Team Antihero should win automatically." Rosetta said. "Riley is already useless."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

Chris and Carly stepped into the rings on the machine and, after the flashing of neon purple lights, they reappeared in their designated heroes. Chris emerged wearing a pair of moss-green spandex pants, a tight orange shirt made to look like fish scales, a pair of green cloves which reached half way up his forearms, and a belt with a golden buckle in the shape of an A without the center line. His hair had also turned blond and he now sported a full beard, also blond. Carly was now clad in jet-black bikini bottoms… and that's it.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

Darrell sat in front of the confessional cam, about to say something, but he stopped himself at the last second. Then he tried again, but again he couldn't do it. Finally he gave up. "Nope, can't do it this time. It wouldn't be right. Sorry, folks."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Chris, what the hell?" Carly demanded, swiftly covering herself! Steve the Camera Guy immediately removed his jacket and tossed it to her while Chris, in shock at his teenage cousin's predicament, pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Came the voice of the costume designer on the other end.

"YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY MY COUSIN IS STANDING HERE TOPLESS?" Chris demanded. "… The Namor costume you moron! You forgot to add in a shirt!... Yes he has a shirt! What do you mean you couldn't find any reference art? It's called Google!... Why the flying f*** would I be wearing the Namor costume? No one knows who the hell Namor is!... You know what, forget it! You're fired, and you're also sued!" Chris angrily hung up is phone and threw it against the wall. "Sorry about that, Carly. An accident I assure you."

"You didn't catch anything on camera, did you Steve?" Carly asked, hugging his jacket tightly to her chest.

"Nope." Steve said calmly. The light from the costume machine was too bright for the camera, so he always shut it off during these sequences, turning it back on after the light had faded and using CGI to add it back in during post production. This time he'd caught what was about to happen and hadn't bothered to turn it back on.

"Seriously Steve, there'd better not be any footage." Chris said, a bit paranoid. "She's underage, you know."

"Relax. The camera was off." Steve assured him.

"Okay, now that that's over… everyone go change into your swim suits and meet us back here in ten." Chris instructed. Still a little flabbergasted as to what had happened (or in some cases, drooling like morons), everyone left the room in silence. When they returned, Carly had put on a bikini top as well, and also wore a black vest for good measure. Chef was now there as well and passed out strange pills to everyone as they entered the room.

"Okay everyone, unless you can breathe under water I suggest you take those." Chef explained.

"These things are huge! We can't swallow these." Aiden complained as he and the others stepped into the teleporter chambers.

"Well good news then. They're suppositories." Chef said, laughing darkly as the doors to the teleporters closed. "I'M JOKING!" he shouted just before they were all teleported away. "Is it still funny if they didn't hear me?... yeah, still funny."

~LOCATION UNKNOWN~

When Chris, Carly, Steve, and the fourteen young super humans reappeared on Earth, the found themselves in a small, unfurnished room barely big enough to fit them all with no doors or windows to speak of. "Um, Chris, what's going on?" Sandro questioned.

"You all took your pills right?" Chris questioned.

"I'm not sticking this thing up—" Jay began, but Carly cut him off.

"Chew and swallow, stupid! Chew and swallow."

"So what exactly are these things?" Sandro asked as he and the rest took their pills.

"They'll allow you to withstand high pressure and breathe under water for about twenty four hours." Chris explained.

"Did you say under water?" Jay questioned, a bit panicked.

A sly grin creeped its way onto Chris's face and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly small sections of wall above them fell away and water began to pour into the room. The teen super humans panicked and tried to condense themselves into the center of the room, but as there wasn't much room to begin with this didn't help much. "Relax, everyone. You've all taken the pills. You'll be fine."

"Say's you, man!" Jay shouted, sounding almost terrified.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Me and water, we don't mix." Jay explained to the camera. "I'm pretty much made of rock and dirt. I can barely stay in the shower for half an hour before little chunks of me start to fall off. Now I'm supposed to stay completely submerged for an extended period of time? This guy is either trying to kill me, or has a really sick sense of humor."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"I gotcha covered, bro." Steve said dropped his backpack on the floor and pulled out some kind of rubber suit. "This thing is air tight." He said as he handed it to the panicked boy. "The mechanism on the face will extract oxygen from the water so you can breathe. You should be perfectly fine so long as you don't rip it." Jay thanked the camera man and quickly donned the suit. He would've felt like an idiot, wearing a big yellow hazmat suit, if it weren't keeping him from dissolving.

Soon enough the room completely filled with water and the rest of the walls fell away. They expected to find themselves inside of a pool or at the bottom of a lake, but the place they found themselves in completely astounded them. They stood atop a tall building in the middle of a large city… an underwater city. Like something straight out of an Aquaman comic book, it was a strange mixture of advanced technology and ancient Greek architecture as far as the eye could see.

Chris inhaled the water deeply and sighed. "Everyone… welcome to Atlantis."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Did he say Atlantis?" Hiba, male form, asked the camera.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"Did you say Atlantis?" Hiba, female form, asked Chris.

"Indeed I did." Chris confirmed.

"We're really not trying to fool you." Carly elaborated. "This is the actual lost city of Atlantis, and there are actual Atlantians that actually live here."

"What, you mean like mermaids?" Marissa asked.

"In a way, minus the fish tails. Their ancestors were human, and their legends say that when the city sank, Poseidon blessed them so that they could continue to live under the water. They've got gills, webbed digits, the works." Carly explained.

"How can they talk under water?" Jamilah asked.

"How are you talking under water?" Aphrodite pointed out.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Chris called out to them all. "We still need a couple hours to set up the challenge, so you've got some down time. So swim around, see the sights, learn some Atlantian, whatever. Just meet back here at, say… noon? Yeah, noon sounds good." With that Chris turned away from them and stepped off the edge of the building swimming off with Carly and Steve in tow. The teen super humans followed suit and scattered, splitting into groups of friends rather than their teams for the time being.

~LATER~

As instructed, everyone returned to the instructed place about three hours later, and there they impatiently waited for about fifteen minutes. "Okay, where the hell are they?" he demanded.

"Being fashionably late?" Mariah suggested.

"Was that supposed to be cute? Because it wasn't."

Mariah glared at him. "Jerk."

"I'm a jerk? I'll tell you who's a jerk!" Before he could continue, something happened that caught them all off guard. A dozen Atlantian men and women swam up around the building, all carrying tridents, and seemed to surround the group. They were all covered in strange tattoos, the men were all bald, and the women had boyishly short, snow white hair, all of which they'd found were traits common among Atlantians. One of the women shouted something at them in Atlantian. "They're the jerks for interrupting me!" Riley finished.

Marji turned to Jamilah and began to sign frantically, asking her friend what the Atlantian had said. Jamilah found it hard to translate, being new to the language, but she got the gist of what she'd said. "We're being arrested for stealing a sacred trident."

Only one thing crossed all their minds. "God damn it, Chris."

~PARIS, FRANCE~

"Merci, mademoiselle." Jax said, thanking the young store clerk as he took his bag to food and drinks. The girl, noticing his horrible accent, only nodded and smiled in reply. Jax stepped out of the small grocery store and into the streetlamp lit streets of Paris. He pulled together one more button on his trench coat, noticing how cold it had gotten in the short hour he'd been in the store. He could see his breathe. Besides using it to keep warm, the coat also hid his wings so he could blend in. Stepping into a back alley, he jumped onto a nearby fire escape and began to climb up. He would have to gain some altitude before being able to fly to his favorite hiding spot in the city: the bell tower at the Notre Dame cathedral.

Upon reaching the roof Jax stepped up to the edge and looked down. A few people on the street, but not enough that he had to worry about being seen. He removed his trench coat and tied the sleeves around his waist, allowing his wings to stretch out. He picked up his grocery bags and was about to take off, but a glint of light caught the corner of his eye. Something was coming towards him, and fast. He barely moved out of the way in time, and the beam of light still struck one of his bags, completely obliterating the contents (A half gallon of milk, some fruit, and a pack of cigarettes). "What the hell dude!" He demanded of his attacker. "Do you know how many Euros all that cost me? I don't have a steady job you know!"

"You must come with me, winged one." His attacker announced as he stepped out of the shadows, a tall, slim boy with long, bleach blond hair and emotionless gray eyes. "My lord, the God of War, demands a sacrifice of you."

"Jason?" Jax questioned, recognizing the boy. "So they gave you the boot, huh? No surprise there. And let me guess, now you're free to return to your crazy Greek cult duties. Am I right or am I right?"

"So I assume you won't come willingly?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Very well. I need the exercise anyway." Jason clapped his hands together and, as he pulled them apart, a beam of light stretched between them. He gripped one end and pointed the other towards Jax as it took the shape of a blade.

"Really? The old energy sword shtick?" Jax half laughed. "Dude, if you're going to do something that people have done before, at least make worthwhile." He reached into his remaining bag and pulled out the only weapon he had available: bread. "Week old baguette, mother fu—"

Jason came at him fast as lightning, leaving a trail of light in his wake. Panicking Jax actually tried to block the attack with his bread, and while Jason's attack didn't touch him it did slice the baguette clean in half. With no means of defense, Jax did the only thing he could. "Runaway!" he leapt off the side of the building and spread his wings, heading for the business district in hopes that he could lose Jason in the labyrinth of tall buildings. As expected Jason chased after him, letting his light blade fade away as he began to fire blasts of light at his target. As they weaved and twisted through the maze of sky scrapers, Jax had an easy time avoiding being struck but Jason's attacks, but soon others inadvertently came into the line of fire. One of Jason's blasts struck the glass wall of a nearby office building and the glass shattered, much of it falling down to the sidewalk below where civilians walked by. Most scattered, but Jax saw one woman stumble, the heel of her shoe having broken off, and fell directly beneath the falling glass. Jax dove straight down as fast as he could, pulling up at the last second to catch the woman under her arms and carry her away to safety. Some of the glass caught his feathers and cut up his pants and jacket, but no serious harm came to either of them.

The Winged boy glided over to the roof of a nearby building and set the woman down. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern, forgetting to speak French. She just stared at him in awe and confusion. "Yeah you're all right. Now where'd that slime ball go?... You're right behind me, aren't you?"

"You expected anything less?"

Jax swung around as the woman ran off for the roof's stairwell, leaving her shoes behind. Jason stood on the ledge of the building, again holding a blade of light. "You only delay the inevitable, Jax. The gods are not ones to be refused." He called out.

Jax rolled his eye. "Again with these gods of yours. You know, despite what these wings may make you think, I'm not exactly what one would call a believer. What makes you so sure this God of War of yours exists?"

"Because I gave him the order face to face."

Jax swung around to find a massive man in Spartan battle armor standing behind him, a pair of two headed dogs sitting at his sides, salivating. "I must say, my angelic friend, you put on quite a show. I didn't expect you to go with my servant without a good chase, but that was quite entertaining. But these games must come to an end, very busy you know."

"Wow… you're good, you know that?" Jax chuckled, letting down his guard to face the god directly. "Very convincing illusion, but I'm not falling for it Ares, which I doubt is your real name."

"Hold your tongue, in the presence of a god, pathetic mortal!" Jason snapped.

"Easy, boy." Ares said. "Tell me, winged one… If I am indeed not the god of war, then who am I?"

Jax shrugged. "Can't say for sure… but you have this… distinct scent. Something very familiar, almost like something from my home world… Daemon blood?"

Ares' eyes narrowed and he was about to sick his dogs on Jax, but then he stopped as he came upon a realization. "So the rumors were true… the high and mighty hypocrites actually banished one of their own for arrogance and pride. And here I thought it was just a ruse."

"I knew it. Who are you really?"

Ares laughed. "Just a superior being out to prove it."

Jax pretended to contemplate this for a moment. "That is really interesting, big guy. I'll have to remember that the next time we meet." Without another word he ran for the nearest ledge of the roof, spread his wings, and took off, disappearing around the corner of a nearby skyscraper. Jason was ready to take off after him, but Ares stopped him.

"Let him go for now, boy. I've got another job for you."

"Anything, my lord."

Ares chuckle. "Good boy. Now come along." With that Ares opened a portal and stepped through, followed by the pair of two headed dogs and then his young follower.


	9. Poseidons Pointy Stick Part 2

(**A/N**) sorry this chapter took so long. I dont have a good excuse, since its summer now. Ive just had trouble getting motivated lately. anyway, heres the latest chapter of TDH. and no I didn't proof read it for reasons Ill explain after the chapter, so expect some grammar errors.

* * *

Episode 7: Poseidon's Pointy Stick Part 2

Aphrodite carefully peered around the corner into the Atlantian street, pulling back as she spotted a squad of Atlantian police coming their way. She and the group she was stuck with were hiding in an ally, trying to maneuver unnoticed through the city which was much easier said than done.

~CONFESSION CAM~

"I really got stuck with the short end of the stick." Aphrodite groaned into the camera. "Stuck with the four people in this stupid competition who are completely useless under water. Jamilah couldn't draw energy from the moon at that depth so she was pretty much powerless. Jay was completely useless while he was stuck in that suit. I still don't even know what Marji does… I suppose Mariah could still control the weather, but Jamilah said using her powers under water would be a bad idea, so she was useless too. So naturally all responsibility fell to me. I'm a cat. I'm in a bad enough mood under water as it is. I shouldn't have to babysit a bunch of idiots too."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"All right, there's another ally across the road." Aphrodite informed her ragtag group. "If we're quick, none of the local yokels should spot us. And when I say quick, I mean swim like your life depends on it. And Jay?"

"Um… yeah?" he replied.

"Don't you dare rip that suit." Aphrodite ordered. "I'm going to need to relax after this farce is over and I'm in the mood for some chocolate."

"Uh…" it took the boy a minute to understand. "Oh! Oh, I get it."

"Good. Now let's move."

"Wait." Jamilah said, grabbing Aphrodite by the shoulder to stop her. "What's that?"

The five of them gazed up to where Jamilah was pointing. Some kind of disk was slowly descending through the water towards them, and they could see the silhouette of someone swimming away above the buildings. Mariah grabbed the disk once it was close enough to reach and hit a button on the side. Mariah was apparently holding it upside down, as a hologram of Chris appeared on the bottom. "Greetings, criminal scum!" he announced.

~ELSEWHERE~

"As you may have guessed, my colleagues and I are responsible for your current predicament." The Chris hologram explained. A second group of the teen superhumans, consisting of Hiba, Ana, Sandro, Rosetta, and Aiden, had also received one of the disks. "We've got the entire Atlantian police force out searching for you because you stole the sacred Trident, once wielded by the god Poseidon himself. It is their cultures most sacred artifact, as well as a weapon containing unimaginable power. Your challenge is to retrieve the Trident from where we've hidden it, and return it to its temple. We've distributed four disks, one per team. Each disk contains a clue as to the location of the Trident. Whichever team returns it to the temple will win immunity, and will also earn the right to choose which of the other three teams will not be going to tonight's Round Room ceremony. I should also tell you, if the Atlantian police manage to capture you, you're out of the game. If it comes down to it, the last team with uncaptured members will be declared winner. Have fun, kids." And with that, the Chris hologram vanished, in its place, appeared what they assumed was the clue. It was a square with a few squiggles on the left side and a large compass rose in the opposite corner.

"What is it?" Sandro questioned. "Some kind of Atlantian food?"

"It's a map, big guy." Ana explained. "Or at least part of one."

Hiba agreed. "There's definitely more to this."

"So we need to get the other three disks to figure out where the Trident is." Rosetta said. "This should be fun."

"What's this we stuff?" Aiden asked. "The five of us are on three separate teams."

"We can worry about that later." Ana said. "For now let's focus on finding the Trident and not getting caught before we do."

~ELSEWHERE~

Marissa grinned, standing on the edge of a roof, as she hit the off button on her disk, her section of the map disappearing. She had this challenge in the bag. Water was her element. If she wanted to die her hair white, get it cut, and get a lot of tattoos she could live here in Atlantis without any problems. All she had to do was steal a couple more sections of the map to figure out where the trident is and she (and subsequently her team) would be immune from the Round Room ceremony that night. All she had to do was figure out where the other three disks were.

"Plotting some foul play, are we?"

The girl looked over her shoulder, finding Riley standing just behind her perch. "Oh. It's you." She groaned. "What do you want?"

"Boss man has some work for us." Riley said, stepping next to her. "Wants us to make sure a certain someone gets the boot in tonight's elimination."

Marissa glanced over at him. "You're working for him too?"

He nodded. "I am. As is Jason. And others."

"Well Jason didn't do him much good now did he?"

"He has Jason out hunting right now. After Jax. He got away apparently."

"So our employer set up Jason's elimination?"

"Indeed." Riley nodded. "As he is setting up this one. But we have to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"And how do we do that?"

"I have an idea or two. You just make sure that Team Hero is on the chopping block tonight. I'll put our target in the crosshairs."

"And who is our target?" Marissa asked.

Riley grinned slyly, and stepped up to the very edge of the roof, the toe of his boots hanging over the edge. "Need-to-know basis, sweet cheeks. You have your job and I have mine. Let's see to it that both are done in a timely fashion. Now, you go fetch Poseidon's pointy stick. I'll handle the dirty work." And with that he stepped off the edge, dropping like a rock. Marissa stepped up and looked over to watch him drop, but he had already vanished.

"How in the hell does he do that?" she asked herself.

"Water is your element, Marissa. The mind is mine."

She jumped as Riley whispered into her ear, laughing as she pushed him away. "The heck is wrong with you?" she half shouted.

"Isn't that the question?" Riley laughed. With a click of his fingers he vanished, his body transforming into a school of fish which swiftly separated and swam away. She grimaced at the sight, perfectly distracted by the illusion as the real Riley snuck around her and actually jumped off the edge of the building this time.

When the illusion faded from her mind, Marissa spotted something off in the distance. A couple that stood out from the rest of the native Atlantians. It was Darrell and Rachelle, and they were clumsily half swimming, half jumping along the street with the Atlantian police in hot pursuit. Marissa sighed. "Great. Now I have to play the hero." She leapt off the side of the building, taking off like a torpedo, swimming at her cornered competitors. The police surrounded Darrell and Rachelle, their tridents raised and the leader shouting what the cornered two could only assume meant surrender in Atlantian. Darrell and Rachelle weren't about to go down without a fight; he had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on one of his guns (which he later realized was useless at the time due to wet gunpowder) and she was quickly preparing some bad luck for their attackers. But before any of them could make the first move, Marissa dropped down and did it for them, waving her arms and causing the water immediately around the police officers to freeze, locking them all in place. The damsels in distress dropped to their knees and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the save, Marissa." Darrell said. "That was metal. Totally metal."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Rachelle agreed.

"Give me your section of the map." She demanded.

"What."

Marissa groaned in frustration. "Screw this." She growled before waving her arm at them, capturing them in ice just as she had the police. "Can't say I didn't ask first." She said as she began to examine them through the ice, spotting their disk in the pocket of Darrell's jacket. Melting the ice in that particular spot, she reached in and grabbed her prize before taking off through the water again, stopping only long enough to melt the ice she'd formed around everyone before disappearing into the maze of buildings. She didn't really care what happened to them now. She had what she needed.

~ELSEWHERE~

Aphrodite, Mariah, Jay, Marji, and Jamilah all moved slowly and cautiously in the back allies of Atlantis, staying close to the city walls. Most of the patrols looking for them were concentrated at the center of the city, so they were relatively free to move for the time being. "Chris is so dead when we get out of this." Aphrodite growled as she lead the group around, struggling to remain in human form. Her tail had grown, but it and the rest of her body remained fur free. Her eyes kept switching between normal and cat-like, and her fingers couldn't decide between normal nails or claws.

"Please remain calm, Aphrodite. Chris will not allow any harm to come to us." Jamilah assured her.

"You're kidding right?" Jay asked. If he hadn't been wearing his air tight suit, the other's would've seen his cocked eyebrow.

"He enjoys making us miserable, but he enjoys not being sued even more." Jamilah explained. Standing next to her, Marji threw out a few hand signs which caused Jamilah to laugh. "You are too funny, my friend." She chuckled. The others didn't bother asking what she'd said.

"So what's the plan?" Mariah asked.

"We've got to find the Trident and return it to its altar, just as Chris instructed us to do." Jamilah explained. "Were you not paying attention?"

"And to find the Trident, we have to find the rest of the map, which means finding the others." Aphrodite continued for her. "And speak of the devil."

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"Not that I actually want to talk about Chris." Aphrodite said to the camera.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

The five teenagers raced down the alley as Aiden, Rosetta, Sandro, Ana, and Hiba rounded the corner. "I take it you guys have had a pretty crappy day too, eh?" Hiba asked as his group met up with Aphrodite's.

"Ya think?" Aphrodite half growled. She was more than relieved to see some friendly faces, but she wasn't in the mood for any lip right now. "Come on. Let's combine our maps."

"Good idea." Ana agreed. She fished their disk from her pocket and handed to Aphrodite. The feline girl struggled for a few moments, trying to figure out how this was supposed to work, before managing to transfer the data to and from both disks. Both now showed the right half of the map. "Okay, what are we looking at?" Ana asked.

"It appears that our two maps show an area mostly outside of the city walls." Jamilah stated as she took a close look at the map. I'm not quite sure what these jagged lines moving diagonally are… but if the other half of the map does indeed show part of the city, then this yellow dot here should be our exact location."

"I love that brain of yours, Jamilah." Aiden commented.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Sandro asked.

"We have to find the other half of the map. The Trident must be hidden in the city." Rosetta said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mariah agreed.

"I concur."

Everyone glanced up to the voice, finding Marissa slowly dropping down towards them through the water. "And as it happens, I have the other half of the map, courtesy of Darrell and Rachelle who, unfortunately, were captured after I found them."

"Oh no!" Mariah gasped.

"Relax." Jay reassured her. "If any of us can take care of themselves, it's those two."

"All right. Let's see where our ticket out of here is." Marissa said as she took one of the disks from Aphrodite and transferred the data to her own. The full map hologram appeared and, indeed, Marissa's half consisted mostly of city. The yellow dot showed their exact location, and two large X's now appeared as well. A red one sat over the jagged lines from Aphrodite's part of the map, and a green one hung somewhere over the city.

"Something tells me the red X is where the trident is." Ana commented.

"Which means the green one is the temple we have to return it to." Jay added.

"Indeed." Jamilah agreed. "So let's get this over with so we can return to the C.O.B."

"And kick Chris's ass!" Aphrodite growled, her cat features starting to appear.

"For once, feline, I agree with you." Marissa said.

~ELSEWHERE~

"That backstabbing *censor*! Wait until I get my hands around that scrawny neck of hers!"

"Rachelle, calm down please." Darrell asked. The two of them were sitting in what they assumed was a holding cell in an Atlantian prison. It was a small room without any doors or windows to speak of. The only way in or out was if the ceiling opened up into the room above, which could only done from the outside.

"**DO NOT** tell me to *censor* calm down!" Rachelle barked at her companion. "She used us and then left us for *censor* dead! How can you not be enraged right now?"

"Because I'm not thinking about what she did." Darrell explained calmly. "I'm thinking about what I'm going to do back to her."

~ELSEWHERE~

"We're getting close." Marissa stated after checking the map. Having successfully evaded capture and left the city, they unfortunately found a sizable patrol waiting for them beyond the city walls as well. Moving in the shadows and behind anything that could hide them, they made their way to the red X on the map, which they were now nearing.

"That's not too reassuring." Sandro said. "Check it out."

The group came to a halt as they spotted what Sandro was pointing to. The jagged, parallel lines on the map represented a trench, a massive canyon below the water's surface. Deep, dark, scary, probably filled with terrifying sea creatures… Chris had done his job well this time.

"We have to go in there, don't we?" Aphrodite groaned.

"Not scared are ya?" Marissa chuckled.

"What do you think? I'm not a big fan of water to begin with!"

"Pussy."

"I see what you did there." Jay laughed.

Marissa stood back and watched as the others continued on with their discussion, trying to figure out how they would get to the trench without being spotted and how they'd find the trident once they were in. It was almost like they'd forgotten that this was a competition. They were all more concerned with saving their butts (and murdering Chris) than keeping out of that night's Round Room Ceremony.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"So I said to myself, I said, 'Self, we'd better take advantage of this.'" Marissa snickered to the camera. "So I did."

~END CONFESSIONAL~

While the others were still laying out a plan, Marissa went into action, using her aquakinetic powers to launch her through the water like a torpedo, diving right down into the trench. The others waited in silence, shocked at the girls borderline crazy actions. Not surprisingly, the Atlantian police noticed her and followed, but stopped at the edge of the trench. A few stepped away from it, almost like they were afraid to get any closer.

Marissa suddenly came rocketing out of the trench, trident in hand, and swam off right over the heads of the police and her companions. They thought they heard her cursing repeatedly as she swam by.

"Backstabbing little—" Rosetta began before taking off after her, copying Marissa's powers so that she could keep up.

"What's she running from?" Mariah questioned, but she didn't have to wait for an answer. She heard something… something big. From the corner of her eye she saw a colossal beast rising from the trench; long and serpentine, a seaweed green color, spines running down its back from the base of its skull to the tip of its tail, a mouth filled with razor fangs, and wild, beastly eyes. "Guys… r-run." Mariah stuttered.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Do you want to become fish food?" she barked.

"What are you talking about?" Aphrodite questioned.

But then the beast roared and dove down at them, it's great maw agape, ready to swallow them all whole. For some reason, none of the others seemed to notice. Panicking, Marissa raised her hands up. Jamilah's eyes bugged out when she saw the other girls fingers begin to spark. "Mariah, no!"

She didn't stop. Mariah unleashed a storm of lightning upon the beast, but as soon as she dead an unbearable pain surged through her and she blacked out, as did all of her companions. Off in the distance, Riley stood on the edge of a cliff and smirked.

Sometimes he wondered which he was more impressed with, his own cleverness, or the stupidity of others.

Marissa struggled to sustain the horror on her face as she rocketed through the water back towards the city. Riley's illusion had worked perfectly. By now the others were all either unconscious or battling something in their heads. All she had to do now was return the trident to the temple and victory would be hers, and at the speed she was swimming nothing could catch her… short of the one person who can copy her powers that is. Going faster than Marissa was, it to Marissa like her spine had snapped when Rosetta tackled her, sending them both crashing into a nearby reef.

Marissa still had the trident in a tight grip, but Rosetta now had her pinned to the sea floor, straddling her hips and clutching the other girls wrists like vice grips. She had a look in her eye that almost made Marissa flinch. "What the hell…" Rosetta started, but paused and cringed, noticing the pain from a new bruise on her arm. "… do you think you're doing?" she finished.

"Saving my black ass from that sea monster, what do you think I'm doing?" Marissa spat.

"Sea monster?"

"Yeah! As in the one that nearly ate me when I went to get this thing, and the one that's probably eating the others right now! So why don't you do EVERYONE a favor and help me get this thing back to the temple so Chris can get us the hell out of here!" Rosetta kept glaring down at her, still unsure of if she should trust the other girl. Marissa growled. "Okay, how about this. If I return the trident, I win. If I win, you win. Get it?"

It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! I completely forgot that we were on the same team." She said as she got to her feet and helped Marissa up.

"Yeah. Whose bright idea was it to not go with our teams when we split up?" Marissa glanced straight at the camera briefly with a scowl before turning back to Rosetta. "So we doing this or are we getting arrested?" she pointed over Rosetta's shoulder, pointing out the Atlantian police that were fast approaching. Without another word, the two girls took off through the water, headed back towards the city faster than the police could chase them.

As soon as the two girls were over the city walls, they had half the police force on their tails, and that number grew with every building they swam over. When they reached the temple they crashed through the window of the highest tower and proceeded down to the ground floor at top speed, but when they crashed through the doors into the altar room, they found themselves surrounded once again.

"Well, it's been… I can't say it was good knowing you." Rosetta said.

"Don't give up yet. I'm in my element, remember? Just get the trident to the altar. I'll keep these yahoos busy." Marissa suddenly dropped the trident and outstretched her arms, using her powers to bind the water around them around the police, rendering movement impossible. Rosetta used the opportunity to race over to the altar and rammed the butt of the weapon into its stand.

The two girls then vanished in blinding flashes of light, being transported back up to the C.O.B.

~THE C.O.B.~

Chris grinned as his ears were met with the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from the fourteen young superhumans as the teleporter doors opened in the Round Room. "Welcome back. Enjoy your swim?" he chuckled, but his smirk disappeared as Darrell stabbed his sword into the table directly between Chris's middle and ring fingers.

"Go *censor* yourself!" Rachelle, standing next to Darrell, barked. "And you!" she turned away from Chris, her glare now following onto Marissa. " Go *censor* yourself with a *censor* dipped in glue and glass and *censor* it all the way up your *censor* until your *censor* blood! You traitorous *censor* witch!"

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

Marissa sat in the confessional booth, completely speechless, with her mouth gapping open.

~CONFESSIONAL CAM~

"I have never been more attracted to anyone, ever." Darrell admitted to the camera, a big stupid grin on his face.

~END CONFESSIONAL~

"*censor*!" Rachelle shouted one more time as she stormed out of the round room, Darrell following after her with his big stupid grin, trying and failing to hold back hysterical laughter.

"Well, that was… horrifying." Chris said. Anyway, Congratulations to Team Sidekick on winning the challenge! And as the winners, you get to decide what other team will be excluded from tonight's Round Room Ceremony. So who's it going to be?"

"Team Antihero." Marissa said without hesitation.

"Like hell!" Rosetta snapped. "There's no way I'm protecting Riley from elimination. Give team Hero the by."

"No! I said Antihero. It's going to Antihero." Marissa insisted.

"You wanna bet?" Rosetta growled.

"Do I get a say in this?" Jay, still in his air tight rubber suit, asked.

"No!" both girls shouted at him in unison. They turned back to each other. "So how are we going to settle this?" Marissa asked.

~ELSEWHERE~

"Sorry about flipping out like that." Rachelle apologized. She and Darrell were sitting at the bottom of the stair way leading up to their rooms, just relaxing after a long days challenge. "I can be a little bipolar occasionally."

"Do **not **apologize for that." Darrell chuckled. "That was insanely metal… terrifying, but metal… So how are we going to get back at Marissa or stabbing us in the back?"

"I know where Chef keeps a ton of pepper spray."

"And I know how to pick a lock… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pepper spray in her underwear drawer?"

"Let's do it!"

~THE ROUND ROOM~

"Well that was the most exciting game of Chinese Checkers I've ever seen. But, Marissa won, so it looks like Team Antihero will be getting secondary immunity tonight." Chris announced. The members of Team Antihero all cheered while the members of Team Hero groaned. Team Villain and Jay, having no stake in the matter, simply sat around the table, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "So," Chris continued. "Teams Sidekick and Antihero are free to go. Teams Villain and Hero, go cast your votes and get back here. Ceremony starts in ten."

~ELSEWHERE~

Darrell and Rachelle couldn't stop giggling as the locked the door to Marissa's room and closed it behind them. "My only regret is that we didn't set up a video camera." Rachelle laughed.

"I did." Darrell stated.

"I really should be punching you in the gut and calling you a pervert, but in this case I'll let it slide."

The pair made their way down the stairs from the girl's wing, planning on hanging out in Darrell's room until they heard Marissa's agonized howling. But as they rounded the corner in the stairway, they saw the rest of their teammate and competitors exiting the Round Room. "Hey, Rachelle!" Ana called out. "Go vote and then get back to the Round Room. We're on the chopping block with Team Hero tonight."

Rachelle didn't think anything of this at first, but when she felt Darrell's arm snake around her shoulders and saw the sly grin on his face she knew something was up. "So. My team got immunity… looks like I won that little wager of ours." Rachelle groaned. She'd forgotten all about that. Now she was dreading what the consequences might be, especially with what she imagined goes on in Darrell's twisted head.

"Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "I owe you a favor."

"Great! I think I'll cash it in now."

"Really?" Rachelle questioned. "You're not going to save for the opportune moment and then use it to have me do something underhanded in the competition."

"You give me too much credit." Darrell chuckled. "Just give me a kiss and we'll call it even."

Rachelle smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Fine… but only on the cheek."

"If you insist." Darrell agreed. He then turned away from her and bent over, looking over his shoulder as he slapped his rear end. "Whenever you're ready."

"Not that cheek." Rachelle growled.

"Kidding. I'm kidding." Darrell laughed as he stood back up. Rachelle rolled her eyes again before leaning in towards the side of his face, Darrell's smirk growing bigger with every inch closer she got. At the very last second, he turned his head towards her, catching her off guard. She was unable to stop herself before her lips touched his. The kiss lingered, only for a few seconds, before she jerked away, covering her mouth in shock. "I know what you're thinking." Darrell said. "Did he really just do that?"

"You dirty little—"

"Notimetotalkaboutthisyou'vegotstufftodoI'vegotstuffnottodowe'rebothverybusytalklaterbye." Rachelle could barely understand what Darrell said as his sped off up the stairs to the boys wing. Still surprised, she waited there for a few more seconds, moving her hand away from her mouth but letting her fingertips rest on her lips.

Finally, she smiled. "Oh, you're good." She said to herself before walking away to cast her vote.

~THE ROUND ROOM~

"Well, look who all's here." Chris said with his signature grin as the seven teenagers entered the Round Room and took their seats around the table. "Is everyone else as excited as I am to launch one of you out of a high powered cannon, through the atmosphere, and back down to earth?"

"You need help, sir!" Carly half shouted as she pushed Chris out of his chair and took his seat. "Let's just get this over with." She pulled a stack of the immunity comics out from under the table and began passing them out. "Aiden, Ana, Aphrodite, Hiba, and Sandro. You're all safe." She said as she tossed one to each of them, leaving only one left in her hand. Rachelle sat in her chair quietly, feeling nervous but not showing it. Mariah was another story. Her back was hunched over the table in anticipation, sweating nervously as she bit her lower lip. "And the last person staying on the C.O.B. tonight is…" Carly paused again, as instructed by her acting coach (Chris) to add dramatic tension.

"Rachelle."

"Ah! Why?" Mariah pleaded.

"You electrocuted more than half the other competitors." Chris explained as he shoved Carly out of his chair and stole it back from her. "You really should've seen this coming. And now you have to step into the Capsule of Shame and be shot out of the Cannon of Losers… Man I love saying that."

Mariah hung her head as she did just that. "By everyone." She said as she buckled herself into her seat and the doors began to close. "I'm really sorry." The doors latched shut, creating an air tight seal. "But I know I saw that thing." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes tightly and waiting for her departure.

~EARTH~

Clutching her head in one head and holding a firm grip on the door frame with the other, Mariah groaned as she exited the capsule. "I think I'm going to hurl." She grumbled as she fell to her knees and waited to start heaving. She'd landed in a forested, mountainous region.

"Regurgitation should be the least of your worries, girl."

Mariah looked up, still on her hands and knees, to find a pair of figures standing before her; a man clad in full Spartan battle armor and some former competition. "Jason?" she questioned. "What's going on? Who's this guy?" Jason said nothing, but his companion moved, stepping up to the girl and kneeling before her. He drew his sword from the sheath on his belt and raised it up. Mariah's jaw began to tremble, fearing what the man might do. She saw the terror on her own face reflected in a shimmering red gem at the end of the sword's handle. But to her surprise, he did not strike her down but instead touched the gem on his sword lightly against her forehead.

"I am your new god." Ares said.

And in a blood red flash, Mariah disappeared, leaving only the capsule and crumpled grass behind as evidence that she'd been there. Ares stood and sheathed his blade. "Our first success, my lord." Jason commented.

"The first of many." Ares nodded.

* * *

(**A/N**) I know what you're thinking: "Ojex, you wasted a perfectly good opportunity for an epic sea monster battle." obviously, I realize this but theres a reason it didnt happen... I just got tired of writing this chapter. in all honesty, this chapter was a chore to write. I think I was trying to do too much with too few ideas, and I got really discouraged at one point. I normally have a lot of fun when i write, but this was not fun. I gotta be honest, scrapping the whole story crossed my mind. and if the next few chapters are as much of a chore as this one was, I might just do it. but if I have fun with future chapters, you have nothing to worry about.

so how about some updates on my other works.

I havent worked on "A Tale of Two Times" since I last updated it. Im having a little trouble with the future side of that story, as I didnt have a lot of ideas and map it out like I did with the present side. but I think Im a little over half way done at this point.

"Undead Drama Mainland" I havent worked on either, unfortunately. but Im thinking its next on my list. a the very least I will update it by this Halloween (and every Halloween for every year I work on it, that I promise). theres probably going to be a time skip in or after the next chapter, just to let you know.

"Total Drama Road Trip" is still in very early stages, obviously. havent thought about or worked on it much, but Ill get to it when I have time.

I actually have worked on the next chapter of "The Elder Scrolls: Elsweyr" and its more than half done. Im just having trouble fitting a few parts that I havent done yet in and figuring out where certain things will fit into the overall story before I finish and post it.

no progress on "Three Perfect Little Girls." dunno if there ever will be, but its supposed to be a shorter story so Im not giving up on it quite yet.

"Teen Titans Return" has been deleted, but I still have the first chapter on my hard drive and I found my notes on it, so I may bring it back one day. I only deleted it because it was supposed to be long and I lost my notes anyway.

Got some new stuff rattling around in the old brain too.

currently coming up with ideas for a Beast Wars that will possibly be titled "No Man Left Behind" (not a big fan of that title, but I cant think of much else at the moment). It follows a group of characters who werent on the show going to prehistoric earth in search of Optimus Primal and his crew. all Im saying at the moment.

Im thinking about 2 other Teen Titans stories as well. the first is as of now titled "Titans Among Men." its basically the titans set in a fantasy setting, reimagining the characters as such. the other is as of now titled "Across the Multiverse" which would follow the titans as they travel to different universes and meet alternate versions of themselves. I might scrap this second one though, in favor of a comedic story about the titans meeting rule 63 (reverse gender) versions of themselves. that would be a "just for lulz" story

thinking about doing a pokemon story with an entire generation of pokemon of my own creation (found a file with 151 original pokemon my friends and I made a few years back). dont get your hopes up about this one though. it would definitely be a long ass story, and those I dont like to get excited about.

another new idea Ive had recently is a power rangers fic (dunno why, but Ive been nostalgiaing hard on the power rangers lately) titled "Atlantis Knights." featuring an original team and concept. it would be set entirely in the lost city of atlantis and feature an original team of rangers battling the forces of Chthulhu.

Something else that has been rattling around in my head for years is something I've called "Seeing Blue." I wont say what franchise its for, but Im not sure if it will ever be made. I like the idea, but the concept is a little out of my usual comfort zone.

and lastly I've had a new original idea that I am really liking. its called "Winston Shacklebolt: Gentleman Zombie." it follows the adventures of a man named Winston Shacklebolt, who is secretly a zombie. set victorian era london, Winston is a detective in the secret underground society of monsters. together with his butler Bernard (and elderly former slave), he solves crimes and gets into shenanigans involving the likes of vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, lagoon monsters, (of course) zombies, and other classic movie monsters.


End file.
